


Some Adjustment Required

by ShipManifest



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipManifest/pseuds/ShipManifest
Summary: When a major event shifts the lives of Rex and Ahsoka, the universe must adjust.However, naturally occurring adjustment is seldom gentle.  Or kind.





	1. The Moment of Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Since Star Wars is kind of crap with dates, here is some clarification:  
> Ahsoka's age in this story is 18. This should place it in what would be Season 5, by my reckoning just before the Darth Maul and Mandalore arc.
> 
> We're also pulling in some stuff from the MMO 'The Old Republic'.  
> 

* * *

 

Ahsoka was pacing in her quarters: laying on her desk was a small plastic item that she would swear blind was mocking her.  Occasionally she threw it a heated glare but otherwise felt more scared than angry.

 

"This should have been impossible, utterly impossible" she threw her arms up and flopped onto her bed in frustration “Pregnant at 18, well done Ahsoka” she muttered to herself.

 

A sudden chime at her door broke the silence 'Finally' she thought and used the force to open it.

 

Captain Rex entered the quarters, dressed in his body suit.  Smiling, he sat down beside Ahsoka and gently pressed a kiss to her montral.  When Ahsoka responded hesitatingly, he became worried.

 

“Ahsoka, are you alright?” he lay his hand over her smaller one and squeezed.

 

"Yes and no.  Have a look on the desk there," she pointed to it, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

 

Rex ambled over to the desk, picked up the plastic stick, and promptly nearly dropped it in shock: it was a pregnancy test, a positive one at that.  Rex quickly gathered his wits; every second of silence was causing Ahsoka worry.

 

"Do you think we can sue the Kaminoans for something?" He asked, turning a half smile to her.

 

That was not the response Ahsoka expected.  So out of left field was his remark that it caused a chuckle to bubble up from her belly that turned into a fully-fledged hysterical laugh, releasing a great deal of her tension.

 

"Maybe it was the Force" Ahsoka finally supplied, wiping a tear from her eye.

 

“I think General Skywalker said the same thing about his own conception” Rex’s shoulders shaking as he chuckled "Have you been to a doctor?" he asked, cutting through the mirth.

 

"No, I picked the test up incognito before we left Coruscant" though the weight of the situation remained, it seemed lesser than before.

 

"Let me call Coric.  He went and got an obstetrics certification after that incident a few weeks ago.  He can give you a quick once over" Rex held his hand out.

 

"Okay” Ahsoka took a deep breath and took Rex’s hand ‘He’s going to flip his lid’ she thought.

 *

* * *

 

 *

* * *

 

 *

“REALLY?  I MEAN KRIFFING REALLY!” Coric was not a happy trooper.

 

“Coric, please save the lecture for after the examination” Rex knew there was no getting out of it but hoped to direct the medic to the more pressing matter.

 

“I’m sorry perhaps I’m dreaming that my respectable superior woke me up in the middle of the night to do an examination on our MUTUAL superior because she’s pregnant.  By him no less.  Hang on,” Coric stopped to bang his head on a desk a couple of times “Nope, not dreaming.  So thanks for making me a co-conspirator to this clandestine affair which now has no chance of remaining such and will see us both before courts martial” they could both tell that Coric was just warming up.

 

“Coric” Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile, he only got angry because he cared.

 

“Sorry commander.  Come on; let’s get you on a bed for a once-over.  And we are not done, Rex.  Not by a long shot” Coric held up a finger and gave Rex a pointed look.

 

“Coric you’re being very hard on him.  I helped make this happen too” she looked a little offended on Rex’s behalf while getting up on the bed as Coric closed the privacy curtain.

 

“Yes I’m being hard on him, but I’m his brother.  And it isn’t my place to be hard on you since at some point you are going to be telling General Skywalker” Coric began the examination.

 

Ahsoka paled a bit while Coric did his work.  Telling Anakin was going to be difficult as a best-case scenario, and then of course even if that went as swimmingly as it could there was the matter of the Jedi Council and what would happen to Rex.

 

“The hell are you two doing here?” Rex’s voice came from behind the curtain.

 

“Heard you wake up Coric, which you hardly ever do, with Commander Tano in tow for something secret.  We got curious and followed.  Then Coric started yelling….” it was Fives; Ahsoka would recognise him anywhere.

 

“Oh kriff” Coric and Ahsoka spoke in unison.

 

“So boss, boy or girl?” Echo was there too, and he sounded excessively pleased.

 

“Oi, you two.  Keep it the hell down.  Do you want to inform the whole ship?” Coric snapped, furtively looking up and down the corridor after barreling past the ARC Troopers.

 

“Coric is it possible for you to see the bright side of this?” Echo asked, throwing an arm around Captain Rex.

 

“I’m in a cheese nightmare.  You’re all insane: this now formally counts as a conspiracy to cover up a genuine act of fraternisation among the ranks” the medic looked like his head was going to explode “Ahsoka is fine, as far as I can tell, by the way Rex.  To make an in-depth examination I’d need to fire up the machines but if I do that then I need to enter a record,” he sounded a little less stressed.

 

“Thanks Coric” Rex looked very relieved.

 

“Don’t thank me yet: how many times have we drilled it into the Shinies’ heads whenever they’re on furlough?  Rubbers, rubbers, rubbers – like a looped audio file I can’t switch off.  And I have personally seen you give some savage dressing downs for those that forget this sage advice so give me one good reason I shouldn’t be toasting you over the fires of the Nine Correllian Hells for getting Ahsoka knocked up!” Coric was really gearing up for a tirade.

 

“Because General Skywalker will want to do that himself?” Fives offered with a cheeky grin.

 

“Shut up, Fives” Rex groaned.

 

“Hi, anyone remember I’m here?” A sardonic voice came from behind them.

 

“Hey commander” Fives and Echo leapt over and threw (gentle) arms around her shoulders “Congratulations” they both said, while Coric visibly deflated.

 

“Okay, I give up.  I’m going back to bed, and if I get called up before a court martial I will shop the lot of you” he paused and turned to Ahsoka “Commander, all I ask of you is that you get a proper examination to make sure you’re both healthy” he sounded like he was pleading.

 

“I will, I promise” she smiled at Coric.

 

The medic left, still swearing under his breath about his brothers.  After that, Echo and Fives turned their smug gazes upon their commanding officers and started demanding the details: how, where and when their small romance had blossomed.  To their amusement, both Rex and Ahsoka were surprisingly shy about it and said nothing.

 

“Well that’s one issue solved.  Now we come to the second, larger obstacle” Rex wrapped his arms around Ahsoka’s waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.

 

“Master Skywalker” Ahsoka grasped his hands.

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking that conversation should involve some distance.  Like about five hundred thousand miles and a QEC” Echo intoned with some degree of seriousness.

 

Anakin Skywalker held a great affection for the people he commanded; from the first day, he had treated Rex and his brothers as freethinking men, calling them by their names and looking to their wellbeing: practically a brother himself.  That feeling, however deep, did not compare to his (un-Jedi like) attachment to Ahsoka and if Anakin felt that the circumstances surrounding their relationship were less than wholesome, Rex had no doubt the consequences would set new standards for murderous brutality.

 

‘Mind, if anyone but _me_ had gotten her pregnant, I’d be right beside Skywalker with the biggest gun I could carry.  Along with all of the 501 st,’ Rex thought with a shrug.

 

“We’ll leave it until we arrive at Naboo; that planet and Senator Amidala - who I swear he has a crush on - always seem to unwind him” Ahsoka put forward an idea.

 

“I’m sold”

 

“Yep”

 

“Good idea, Commander”

 

“Your support is gratifying” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay; back to barracks you two” Rex gave them both a look; the ARC Troopers saluted him and hugged Ahsoka before leaving the medbay.

 

“I suppose I should get back to my billet” Ahsoka yanked him down into a kiss, stopping his train of thought.

 

“You’re coming back to my quarters with me; I need the company and I think we have much to discuss” she touched her forehead to his as she spoke “Besides, this situation is as serious as it’s going to get so what’s the harm?”.

 

“Okay” Rex put up little resistance; his time with Ahsoka had been precious little snippets stolen between furloughs and missions.

 

They stood like that in the sterile white light of the medbay in a companionable silence for a few minutes.

 

“Ahsoka” Rex spoke her name softly.

 

“Hmmm?” she replied.

 

“I’m frightened,” he said; a slight tremor to his voice Ahsoka had never heard before.

 

“Me too”.


	2. A Disturbance in the Force

 

Anakin awoke in his quarters with a strange feeling of unease settling in his stomach.  It wasn’t the same as when he’d had the nightmares about his mother, it was just as if there had been…..

 

‘A disturbance in the Force’ he got up and headed for his fresher. 

 

After a traditional men’s morning routine, Anakin returned to his closet to get his best clothes out: he was meeting his wife as soon as they landed and got through Naboo Customs.  This goodwill trip had been Padme’s idea: the planet had always been very pro-Clone Trooper despite opposing the war itself.

 

“I can still feel it,” he muttered while levitating his lightsaber to his hand and affixing it to his belt.

 

“General Skywalker” a voice came over his comm-link.

 

“Skywalker here” Anakin replied.

 

“Sir, we’re just about to drop out of hyperspace at the Naboo system.  Customs have advised us they’re sending a processing team and the Navy has arranged a landing pad for the Resolute” the helmsman gave a quick report.

 

“Thanks Jester.  I’m heading down to the shuttle bay now, has Rex got the 501st down there for processing?” Anakin walked out the door.

 

“Yes sir, Torrent Company is there now, with Tempest and Riptide Company standing by,” he affirmed.

 

“Love your work helmsman, see you planet-side” Anakin signed off and hit the turbolift.

 

* * *

 

 

True to Jester’s word, Rex, Ahsoka and Torrent Company stood all lined up at parade rest on the flight deck; the Customs shuttle on approach through the shielded shuttle bay door.  That disturbance in the Force returned, stronger than before and Anakin felt on edge.

 

‘What the hell is doing this?’ He grit his teeth, mind abuzz with curiosity and irritation.

 

“Master” Ahsoka’s voice broke through his concentration.

 

“Yeah, Snips?” Anakin gave her a quick smile.

 

“Can we have a moment?  I need to speak with you about something, in private” Ahsoka sounded nervous.

 

“Sure, it’ll take the Customs officials a while to get through Torrent” Anakin looked around for a second “Over there, the flight master’s cabin” he pointed to a small structure at the far side.

 

‘Oh hells, why is she doing this now?’ Rex’s face contorted in horror; he thought Ahsoka was going to do this once they landed.  A private notification popped up on his HUD.

 

“So I’m guessing your arsehole just clenched shut?” it was Coric; sounding far happier than Rex felt was appropriate.

 

“Coric, not the time” Rex hissed, doing his best not to sprint towards the small office.

 

“Maybe he’ll take it well,” Coric offered.

 

There was a tense few minutes that almost made Rex think Coric would be right: then the sound of shearing metal and shattering plastoid broke the genial low hum of the flight deck.  Everyone stopped and stared as three crates of replacement starfighter parts turned to scrap.

 

“I’m a dead man,” Rex muttered as he took off in a sprint towards the cabin.

 

* * *

 

Anakin and Ahsoka ducked inside the flight master’s cabin “What’s up?” He asked.

 

“Well, since last night I’ve become aware of a change” Ahsoka began.

 

“Oh, you sense it too?” Anakin was relieved; he thought he was going mad.

 

“You mean you _sensed_ it?” Ahsoka was stunned.

 

“Yeah, you must have been more attuned to the Force than me because I only felt it this morning.  It’s nothing dramatic like Sith under the deck-plates, but like there’s been a slight deviation.  Like your favourite song played a few octaves higher,” Anakin elaborated his feeling.

 

“In fact, now that I concentrate, it’s rather strong around….you” the Jedi Knight fixed his Padawan with a penetrating stare.

 

‘Oh hell’ Ahsoka braced herself.

 

“Ahsoka are you sick?” Anakin’s ability to switch from casual to frantic was amazing.

 

“Well, not sick exactly” she admitted.

 

“That’s fine.  Padme knows the best doctors in the capital; we can have you in a fully equipped hospital in an hour or less.  Hang on I’ll get the Customs officer” Anakin made for the door.

 

“Master wait!” He paused and turned to Ahsoka “I’m not sick, but if you’re dead set on a doctor then I’d need one from Shili” Ahsoka gripped her elbow, nervously rubbing her hand up and down her forearm.

 

“Oh, it’s a Togruta specific ailment.  That’s fine: I mean we can’t leave the 501st stranded here, though.  But again I’ll talk to Padme and she can get on the comm to the senator from Shili and the GAR will have a specialist shipped over ASAP” Ahsoka almost didn’t want to tell Anakin the truth, he was acting deeply paternal and it was honestly very sweet: but this matter needed attending.

 

“I’m pregnant!” She blurted it out, stopping Anakin dead in his tracks.

 

Anakin reached out with Force as gently as possible towards Ahsoka and honed in on the disturbance he felt: it was faint, but it was there: the unmistakable pulse of life.  The air in the cabin suddenly smelled stale and Ahsoka was searching Anakin’s eyes for some kind of reaction but they had just glazed over and resembled a deactivated droid.

 

“I see.  Would I be out of line to ask who the other parent is?” Anakin’s voice was flat and toneless.

 

“I’d prefer to keep him alive if it’s all the same to you” Ahsoka scuffed her shoes, worrying that this was the calm before a powerful storm.

 

“It wasn’t that Lux Bonteri twerp, was it?” Anakin had never really liked Lux and he’d had to be restrained when they first landed on Onderon when he found out about Carlac.

 

“No, that particular ship has long gone to hyperspace” Ahsoka smiled a little, choosing to ignore the slight on the Onderon senator “It’s Rex,” she revealed with a sigh.

 

Ahsoka felt a sudden flash of pressure and heard an almighty crack and scream, as if something was being crushed.  Once that noise stopped, there was the swift beat of someone approaching at a sprint.

 

‘Oh Force please, do not be Rex’ Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose as the door flew open.

 

“Ahsoka!  Are you alright?” Rex seemingly forgot his General was in the room and fussed over his pregnant lover.

 

Anakin reached out with the Force once again, as gently as the first time.  What he felt was not unlike what was between himself and Padme when they were together; that gentle ebb-and-flow of two intimately intertwined people but bolstered by the boldness of youth.  It was beautiful, it was strong and he’d never even noticed.

 

“General, with all due respect, what the hell was that?” Rex stood at attention in front of Ahsoka as if to shield her.

 

‘They love each other’ Anakin reached further with the Force, how had he been so blind that he could not _see_ that this had happened.

 

Ahsoka heard him and edged forward “Master?” she sensed the anger had gone, replaced with something far more difficult to describe.

 

“Sir, are you okay?” Rex caught onto Ahsoka’s wavelength, noting the rare sight of tears and even shock on Anakin’s face.

 

“….just, overwhelmed” Anakin rubbed his eyes, grabbing a pen and some flimsi from the desk he was perched on.

 

“I want you both to meet me at this address, about 1:00 in the afternoon” he handed the flimsi to Ahsoka “Does anyone else know?” Anakin asked, mind running a mile-a-minute.

 

“Coric gave me a quick examination last night, and Fives and Echo but that’s because they were being nosey,” Ahsoka answered, recalling the ARC Troopers’ guileless glee.

 

“I assume their silence is assured?” Anakin turned to Rex.

 

“100% sir, they won’t break on this: I would stake my life on it” Rex spoke proudly and confidently of his brothers.

 

“Okay, in that case let’s get out of here and get planet-side.  Ahsoka, take R2 with you, tell him what happened and he can monitor you” Anakin gave them both a quick but strained smile and left the cabin.

 

“Well, he took that far less explosively than I thought he would” Ahsoka noted, sending a message to R2-D2.

 

“You say that, but you didn’t see what he did to the crates,” Rex muttered as they left to return for processing.

 

* * *

 

 

The remaining members of Torrent looked at the three expectantly; Anakin apologized for the disturbance and assured the men that Ahsoka wasn’t in any trouble “Truth be told, I probably am: I mean we waited how long for those parts?” he’d played them off with some humour, one of the engineers even hollering some good-natured abuse that Anakin accepted without argument.

 

Rex, to his surprise, was suspected of nothing more than noble devotion to duty though a few brothers made half-hearted jokes about riding to the rescue of a maiden only for some others to point out that Ahsoka pulled their butts out of as much trouble.  To them the captain was only making Torrent square with the house.  Then he got another private comm, Fives this time.

 

“They okay?” he asked.

 

“Ahsoka’s fine; Skywalker would pull his own heart out before hurting her.  I think she scared _him_ to be honest” Rex answered.

 

“Not surprising, he dotes on her like a daughter, we’re in the middle of the most destructive conflict for five centuries and she’s told him she’s having a baby.  I’m surprised you got out unscathed though” Fives was never one to keep his thoughts to himself.

 

Rex said nothing more as he pondered that observation; it seemed blindingly obvious in retrospect.  He looked around for Ahsoka, he saw her talking with Kix and Jesse, obviously telling some kind of joke because the two men were slapping their knees and chuckling.  Their eyes locked across the room and for a brief second, he was worried – then she winked at him with a warm smile.

 

“Sir, can you remove your helmet please?” a voice broke the moment.

 

“Oh, of course” Rex removed his bucket and handed his ID to the Customs official.

 

* * *

 

It took twenty minutes to finish processing Torrent and a further hour to have their baggage checked and placed on the transport.  The men were getting restless but kept themselves well comported as the ship took off from the Resolute, heading towards Theed’s spaceport.  They arrived on the surface at around 11:00am, local time and thanks to being processed aboard their ship, were allowed to disembark and head straight for the baggage collection.

 

‘Nice place’ Rex looked at the view from the spaceport after disembarking the shuttle in his civvies with a travel case.

 

The spaceport was built a few miles from the capital, surrounded by a plain of lush grass, a large river-delta coming in from the coast snaking through it and above them all sat the clearest, bluest sky Rex had ever seen.

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Anakin’s voice broke Rex’s concentration, his fingers tapping on the railing they stood behind.

 

“Very, feels nice to be visiting somewhere that that is neither a bombed-out husk or Coruscant” Rex paused, noticing Anakin’s fingers “Sir, you look like you want to say something” he turned to Anakin, eyebrow askew.

 

“I do, I’m just not sure how the hell to say it” Anakin gave a tired chuckle.

 

“I assume it’s about me and Commander Tano” Rex offered, hoping to help Anakin get his words in order.

 

“Its funny hearing you call her that, knowing her as you now do.  I’m not going to lie Rex, if this had happened six months ago I’d probably be in a prison cell, and frankly so would you” Anakin gave Rex a very hard stare.

 

“I’m aware” Rex had the grace to look a little abashed; both he and Ahsoka knew how close to the line they were skating.

 

“Good” he sighed, rubbing his eyes “It isn’t that I don’t think you’re a good man Rex; and fact is Ahsoka more or less spent her adolescence with roughnecks like us.  It’s unfair to be shocked that she’d fall in love with one” Anakin ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his temple a bit.

 

“To be honest, I can’t figure out what she sees in me specifically.  This beautiful, kind hearted and vivacious woman – unique down to her bones and me, one of over three million men bred in a test tube…and she still chose me, despite all it could cost her as a Jedi” Rex nervously clenched his fist.

 

“Ahsoka isn’t the first Jedi to fall in love and face the possibility of leaving the Order and I doubt she’ll be the last.” Anakin smiled and grabbed Rex’s shoulder “So, are you hoping for a son or a daughter” the conversation took a lighter turn.

 

“…Twins would be nice, one of each” Rex answered with a small smile on his face.

 

“Twins, that’s a hell of a thought” Anakin cocked his wrist to check his chrono “Okay, I’m due somewhere.  Remember, we have a function tonight so tell the boys not to get too loaded.  Besides, the booze there will be free” he jogged towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

Anakin quickly made his way through the spaceport, hailing a speeder at the taxi rank and directing it to Padme’s apartment building in the centre of the city.  A leisurely fifteen-minute ride later saw him entering the front door of the building, punching his code in at the lift to take him to her floor.

 

‘How the merry hells do I explain this?  “Sorry dear, I want to tell my Padawan and Captain about our secret marriage because Rex got Ahsoka up the duff and they need our help”.  Oh yeah, that’ll make me sound like a responsible Jedi Master’ he groaned as the ensuing tongue-lashing his wife would give him played out in his head.

 

“Oh well” he sighed and rang the doorbell.

 

“Oh, Master Anakin.  Good to see you” C-3PO answered the door “Mistress Padme is in the study and is awaiting your pleasure” the droid took Anakin’s summer coat and hung it up.

 

“Thanks 3PO” he smiled and walked through the living room towards his wife’s study.

 

Padme had been deeply engrossed in her work, not noticing that 3PO had let Anakin in.  Therefore, the Jedi took a few moments to observe his wife in what she jokingly referred to as her ‘natural habitat’.  She was signing a series of official documents with what looked like a ceremonial quill and a few empty cups of caf or tea dotting the desk.  Anakin often thought it apropos that she used her pens and stylus with the same enthusiasm as he did his lightsaber.

 

“If I could wield a lightsaber like you do a pen, I’d be the greatest swordsman in the galaxy” Anakin leaned at what he hoped was a rakish angle on her doorframe.

 

“And good morning to you too handsome” she shot back with a flirty grin.

 

“Hey Angel, what you doing?” Anakin nodded his head to the pile of documents as she finished the last one.

 

“Ah ah ah.  Those are for this evening’s function” Padme stood up and strode over to Anakin, drawing him into a kiss.

 

“I missed you,” she murmured.

 

“Missed you too” Anakin tightened his grip, leaning his head into the crook of Padme’s neck.

 

‘Something’s wrong’ Padme blinked; she could feel the tension in his body and gently she pulled away, lifting his face up with her hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” Padme was no Jedi, though could often tell what he was thinking.

 

“I need a massive, massive favour.  Uh, can we sit though?” Anakin suddenly felt (and looked) tired.

 

“Of course.  3PO, could you please bring us a pot of tea and some of Anakin’s snacks please.  Speaking of droids, where’s R2?” Padme realised the ever-present astromech droid was not with her husband.

 

“He’s looking after Ahsoka” Anakin sat down, looking very resigned.

 

“Since when does Ahsoka need looking after?  She’s incredibly capable if I remember” Padme took the pot of tea from 3PO, a smile quirking at her lips.

 

“That’s why I’m here, I’ve invited Ahsoka and Rex over in….about an hour and twenty.  Is your family doctor qualified in xeno-biology?” Anakin asked.

 

“Okay, now you’re worrying me: what’s wrong with Ahsoka?  And why is Rex coming too?” Padme got her comm and fired off a message asking her family physician that same question.

 

“Nothing much, she’s just pregnant.  Rex’s contribution should be obvious” Anakin paused and watched as Padme made one of the funniest faces he had ever seen.

 

In the kitchen, C-3PO looked very surprised: the sort of language now firing out from the living room was what he usually associated with the Clone Troopers and Anakin when Padme _wasn’t_ around “Bless my circuits I had no idea mistress Padme knew such words” he shook his head and returned to his duties.


	3. A Family Outing

 

Rex and Ahsoka were walking hand in hand through an out of the way bazaar in the lower part of Theed.  Dressed in off-duty clothing, they were practically invisible aside from Rex being a clone.  Being in the city had been highly therapeutic for the members of the 501st: the people were incredibly welcoming and had it not been obvious that they were spending time together as a couple, Ahsoka suspected Rex would have been dragged into the nearest pub like many of his brothers had been.  They were especially welcome at the Parade Ground, watering hole of choice for off-duty or retired soldiers from the Royal Guard.

 

“This feels like the first proper date we’ve had since we got together,” Rex said lowly, squeezing Ahsoka’s hand gently.

 

Before his girlfriend could reply, a series of beeps and a whine sounded from behind them.  R2-D2, it seemed, had absorbed what had happened to Ahsoka and Anakin’s basic instruction of ‘monitor Ahsoka’s condition’ had been interpreted as forcibly separate them at every opportunity.  He even swore that R2 had given him 'stink-eye' when they met up on the surface.

 

“I still say we could have ditched him” Ahsoka grumbled.

 

Rex shook his head: R2-D2 was cunning in a way made him eternally grateful the droid was only an astromech because what the little droid could accomplish _without_ opposable thumbs was frightening enough.

 

“R2, keeping us apart won’t make any difference _now_ ,” Ahsoka scolded the droid, who responded with a single whistle that Rex assumed meant ‘Don’t care’.

 

“We may as well have invited Anakin” Rex rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, that place looks interesting” Ahsoka pointed to what looked like a curio shop.

 

There was a beaded curtain across the doorway, and a smell of spicy incense wafted from inside.  Shrugging their shoulders, the couple - with R2-D2 in tow - entered the shop.  It was larger than its modest doorway would suggest, possibly allowing its wide variety of wares to be displayed: large chairs, couches, garden ornaments, spiritual items and even replicas of weapons from Naboo’s ages of antiquity.

 

“Mornin’ strangers.  What can old Hybo Udena interest you in today?” The middle-aged proprietor waved to them from his counter.

 

“Just having a browse” Ahsoka smiled as Rex found himself drawn towards the swords on the display.

 

“Ah, I see my line of replicas has caught your eye” Hybo went towards Rex while Ahsoka busied herself with some candles, thinking of getting a present for Barriss.

 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to imagine what it was like to fight a war with blades and shields rather than rifles and gunships” Rex spoke as he reached for a small arming sword.

 

“Well, I’m fortunate enough to not know anything of either to make the comparison.  More capable men have taken that burden on for me” Hybo bowed his head in a gesture of respect: then he darted his eyes back to Ahsoka quickly “Your lady companion, she’s a Jedi is she not?” He asked.

 

Rex did his best to conceal his surprise but it seemed Hybo was a wily sort “Thought so; and judging by your own looks I’m going to assume you’re a clone officer?” Hybo smiled in such a way as to say he was right and wanted Rex to say so.

 

“Got it in one, Mr. Udena” Rex chuckled, quickly flashing his military ID.

 

“In that case, I think this might interest you,” Hybo pointed to a locked display case.

 

“What’s that?” Rex had never seen a sword like that before.

 

It was a long sword; the blade was almost the length as a grown man’s leg if his eyeball estimate was correct.  Very plain though, not ornately decorated or given to the aesthetic of the many fantasy games his brothers played between missions: it had a two-handed hilt with a thick, dense pommel, a large cross-guard and the blade.  This was a weapon for fighting.

 

“That my good man is a Titanblade; old Naboo legends speak of a group of warriors who spent their lives learning to wield one in each hand.  This one belonged to my great-grandfather: family lore is that he had a dalliance with a Jedi, and he crafted this out of Mandalorian Iron so that they could spar together” Hybo unlocked the case and took the blade out, handing it to Rex.

 

‘A sword made of beskar, on Naboo?’ Rex was confounded: Mandalore rarely sold the metal and the process for working it considered a cultural treasure; guarded jealously and violently.  Tradition demanded it only taught to new apprentices verbally and no manuals were known to exist.

 

Ahsoka was now watching them, keeping quiet as Rex held the blade: moving it gently and experimentally.  Though the blade was long, it was not as broad as a traditional beskad and Rex was able to move it with ease, in fact he’d taken to imitating a few steps of a kata Ahsoka practiced often in the Resolute’s gym.

 

“Magnificent” Rex breathed out, bringing the blade up in front of him in a fencer’s salute.

 

“The sword isn’t bad either” Ahsoka’s voice startling both men, giving them a toothy smile as they turned towards her.

 

“Ah, Master Jedi: you have found my scented meditation candles I see” Hybo clapped his hands with undisguised glee.

 

“A present for a….how did you know I was a Jedi?” Ahsoka suddenly registered what he said.

 

“These old eyes have seen many customers come through here, and I have long learned to pick up the subtle tell of the lightsaber fighter’s gait.  That and my weapon scanner pinged when you walked through the door” Hybo winked as Rex chuckled while Ahsoka looked a little embarrassed.

 

“Well, I will take these candles, and some of these candies: says they’re safe for….well they’re lacking in irritants” Ahsoka quickly recovered.

 

“Excellent.  And the sword for you, sir?” Hybo asked; Rex nearly dropped the weapon in shock.

 

“You said it was a family heirloom.  I couldn’t possibly offer a remotely fair price for it” Rex was surprised at how disappointed he sounded.

 

“It is, however I am sad to say that I am the last of my family: my sister passed far too young and I’m unable to have children.  Therefore, when I die the sword will have no family.  You hold it like it belongs to you.  Consider it my thanks for your efforts in defending the Republic” Hybo gently pressed Rex’s hands shut around the hilt.

 

The clones weren’t used to such personal shows of gratitude; mostly they got nods and words of thanks on the streets of core worlds.  Natives of planets they’d helped liberate upped the ante with parties, parades and even the odd offer of marriage - but this felt like something special.  Hybo quickly rang up Ahsoka’s candles and candies, giving her a discount.  Then he started filling out a form.

 

“As the sword is a battle-ready weapon, I just need to fill out a transference form.  I’ve already filled my details in, so, may I ask your name?” Hybo looked up a Rex.

 

“Uh” he faltered; was he supposed to give him his ‘name’ or his formal designation? “Well my name is Rex” he started.

 

“I see, and your surname?” Hybo quickly typed the entry.

 

“Tano” Ahsoka answered for Rex before he could protest or make something up.

 

“Lovely, Rex Tano.  I’ll let your I.D fill in residence and such, living on a starship as you do must make having a permanent residence difficult.  If you’ll just scan your republic I.D. Chip here,” Hybo pointed to a small scanner on the counter.

 

Wordlessly Rex placed his I.D. Chip against the scanner, confirming the transfer.  Hybo smiled and took the sword off Rex to place it in a secure case for transport around Theed.  As soon as he was out of earshot, Rex turned to Ahsoka who was wearing a very smug look on her face.

 

“Rex Tano?” He asked with a nervous smile.

 

“I feel confident it’ll stick.  Even if we weren’t expecting” Ahsoka moved close and leaned her head on Rex’s shoulder.

 

“Oh kriff, we’re due at that address in twenty” Rex looked at his chrono.

 

“Ah, here you go” Hybo reappeared, hefting a large case.

 

After his unusual customers had said their goodbyes and sped for the exit with a white and blue droid in hot pursuit, Hybo ran through some of his security footage until he found a good shot of the Clone and Jedi together.  He smiled; the Clone Wars were a horrid affair and he thanked his stars that the Grand Army had ensured there had been few direct incursions to Naboo.  As he studied the shot, he noticed both of them were holding a hand to the Jedi’s stomach and suddenly a thought struck him.  Quickly retrieving another box of the same candies she had purchased, he read the fine print.

 

‘Suitable for pregnant women of most humanoid races…..oh my sainted trousers!’ Hybo made his way to his HoloNet terminal.

 

The HoloNet was a vast information network, transmitting everything from entertainment media to military data.  Hybo’s destination was a social media network popular on many core worlds; specifically he was going to a large pro-Clone section.  Quickly cropping out the camera HUD from the image he’d captured from his security feed, he uploaded it for posting.  Then he accessed the index of the page and entered the search terms ‘Rex’ and ‘Tano’.  His eyes went wide, and he quickly tagged his image appropriately, titled it ‘Parents to be?’, and submitted it.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka waved down a speeder with a large boot and a droid tray; quickly loading their items and R2, the couple jumped in and gave the driver the address.

 

“Not a bad haul for 39 credits” Ahsoka thumbed in the direction of the sword.

 

“A sword made of genuine beskar?  If he’d put that on the galactic trading market he’d have made over 1,000,000,000 easily.  I won’t pretend to understand the subtleties of the Force, but after that I think I appreciate why Jedi revere it so” Rex chuckled as Ahsoka opened one of her jars of candies.

 

“Oooh, Alderaan cherry” she trilled and tossed the confection into her mouth.

 

“Where do you want to live after the war?” Rex asked suddenly.

 

Ahsoka looked at Rex quizzically; the clone had to stifle a giggle since she was both tilting her head and had a red candy rope sticking out of her mouth.  He lost his battle of wills when she began tapping her chin and moving the candy around in her mouth.

 

“Well, that’s going to depend very much on what happens to you.  If you want to stay in the Army afterwards, I suppose I’ll just go wherever your posting is.  If that’s not an option, Coruscant is fine: not lacking in any amenities or anything” Ahsoka had clearly been pondering that longer than the past 24 hours.

 

“What if the Republic intends to return us to the Kaminoans?” Rex gave voice to the secret fear of every living clone soldier.

 

“First one of those mad scientists that tries to touch you, I’ll **kill** ” he’d never heard Ahsoka snarl before, but it was rather intimidating, especially with her fangs.

 

“I’m serious: I will hijack the Resolute if I have to, but they aren’t getting you or anyone else in the 501st while I’m still breathing” Rex had no doubt she’d follow through on that.

 

“I’m a tad humbled by that” Ahsoka slid as close as she could get to Rex “Think General Skywalker would back us up?” Rex asked as his girlfriend made herself comfortable.

 

“Anakin was born a slave, Rex.  Did you know that?” she asked.  Rex nodded “Well he hates the slave trade; big surprise.  Master Kenobi told me he had quite the fit of pique when he heard about you and the others” Ahsoka paused when she felt the speeder slowing down.

 

“So you think he’d stand for us, if it came to that?” Rex asked; angling to see the building they’d stopped at.

 

“Rex, me they’d have to fight - Anakin they’d have to _stop_ ” Ahsoka gathered her bags “I’ll go buzz him, can you get the fare?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, you got lunch” Rex smiled as she bounded off, surprisingly happy considering what they were likely walking into.

 

“Hey pal, mind if I ask you a question?” The speeder driver spoke, bringing Rex out of his torpor.

 

“Sure” he shrugged.

 

“Is it true what you said?  That the Republic might just return you to Kamino when you’ve finished fightin’ and dyin’ for them?” The old man turned now, showing Rex his scared face.

 

“It’s a distinct possibility, yes,” Rex admitted.

 

“Well, if it comes to that, make your way back to Naboo and come here: I know a few guys” he handed Rex a business card ‘Naboo Returned Services Legion’ it said.

 

“Thanks; that’s the second act of abject gratitude in a day” Rex smiled; this planet was almost too good to be true.

 

“Well here’s a third: don’t worry about the fee.  Go on, go be with your girl, Major” the cabbie righted himself and started clearing off the fare.

 

“Just Captain I’m afraid” Rex chuckled as he unbuckled R2 and picked up the case.

 

“Huh, you looked like a Major to me.  See ya around trooper, thanks for everything” the cab darted away once Rex and R2 were clear.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to expect; despite having spent the day in such a state of blessed normalcy that she suspected going back to war was going to be harder than it had ever been, Anakin had revealed nothing about what this place was or who lived there.

 

“Master, Rex and I are in the foyer” Ahsoka spoke into her comm. link.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute” he answered and cut the communication.

 

“Any notion as to who we’re here to meet?” Rex asked, R2 trailing behind him.

 

“If I were laying down money, I’d say Senator Amidala, but this is a private residence rather than the ambassadorial wing of the palace.  No government security officers, just private guards” Ahsoka pursed her lips: this was a bit cloak and dagger for her master.

 

“Over here” both their heads snapped around at Anakin’s voice.

 

“Afternoon General” Rex greeted cordially.

 

“Master” Ahsoka bowed her head a little before stepping into the lift.

 

“No generals or masters here; it’s just Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex.  Okay?” They both nodded “Excellent, you both eaten?” Anakin asked.

 

“We did, but I’m more than full” Rex answered, he and Anakin then turned to look at Ahsoka.

 

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at both men.

 

"Well, you would be eating to sustain two..." Rex offered gently while Anakin nodded in agreement.

 

“Oh get bent; the both of you.  I’m a fortnight along, if that” she huffed and crossed her arms.

 

A series of beeps and whistles from R2 made Ahsoka’s lekku go dark “Oh, R2 says six weeks” she smiled nervously.

 

The elevator dinged, and Anakin led them to the door of the apartment both he and Rex chuckling as Ahsoka swore at R2.  They stopped at a door and Anakin turned, leaning on the wall.

 

“Before we go in, I want to apologise to both of you.  My, let’s call it ‘emotional outburst’, after Ahsoka told me was both immature and not my intended response.  I’m sorry” he looked at them, a clear look of shame on his face.

 

“Neither of us blame you for being a bit angry” Ahsoka gave him a half smile, Rex nodding his agreement.

 

“Still, for a brief moment, I felt fear from you, Ahsoka.  And you should never feel that way because of me: no apprentice should fear their master” Anakin was firm in his statement "And as I said, it wasn't terribly grown up either" Padme had been a little disappointed in his initial response, but she understood his reasons.

 

“You’re forgiven, Skyguy, now come on and quit stalling.  The mystery is killing us” Ahsoka gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, but he was clearly relieved: and Ahsoka made sure he felt that she was telling the truth through their connection in the Force.  With a sigh, Anakin re-entered his door code and beckoned his friends inside.  He led them through the short corridor and into the living room and bid them to sit on the circular couch.

 

“I understand that telling me about both the relationship and the pregnancy were giant leaps of faith and trust.  So in light of that, allow me a….OOF” Rex and Ahsoka’s eyes widened as a very casually dressed Padme Amidala landed in Anakin’s lap, a cheeky grin on her face.

 

“Hello; Ahsoka.  Rex.  We’re married” Padme was barely concealing her mirth at derailing Anakin’s long-winded approach.

 

“Thank you, Angel, delicately put” Anakin squeaked out, hanging his head in affectionate resignation.

 


	4. The Force Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me more than a few Google image searches to figure out what I wanted of Ahsoka's dress. I hope my description of it makes sense.

Once both apprentice and clone had picked their jaws up from the floor, the afternoon went by very pleasantly with tea and cakes served.  Padme convinced Anakin there was no need for further chastising Ahsoka since her life as a Jedi was about to come to a grinding halt anyway and organised for her family obstetrician to see Ahsoka later that evening after the function they were all attending.

 

“Ah yes, Rex, start rounding up Torrent’s members and tell them to get into their dress uniforms” Anakin checked his chrono while Ahsoka was in the ‘fresher.

 

“Will do; any other requirements?” Rex stood up, stretching as he slung his jacket on.

 

“Just make sure everyone has their medals on, no one’s drunk and if they’re bringing a date make sure they’re presentable,” Anakin called out as Padme returned from collecting some paperwork from her office.

 

“Consider it done” Rex threw a mock salute “Ahsoka, I’ll see you at the ceremony” he called out.

 

“Save me a seat beside you.  I love you” Ahsoka called back.

 

Rex briefly stumbled; she’d never said that aloud where other people could hear (for obvious reasons) and if he was honest he still wished she hadn’t.  Love was still so new to him, he felt exposed under the overly amused but heartfelt look on Padme’s face or the fluctuating expressions on Anakin’s.

 

“I will.  I love you too.  Both of you” he said the second part while staring straight at Anakin before closing the door.

 

“Are you alright?” Padme asked, one eyebrow risen in question.

 

“That’s the second time today one of them has pulled the rug from under me” he said with a shake of his head.

 

“I get the feeling the refresher and I will be well acquainted by the end of this” Ahsoka sat down on a chair.

 

‘You have no idea’ Padme handed Anakin the documents he had asked her to keep not long after the Blue Shadow Virus.

 

“Ahsoka, there’s something I want to talk to you about” Anakin got his Padawan’s attention.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Ahsoka rarely heard him sound so vulnerable.

 

“Well, I was planning on asking you this after the war was over, but in light of the current situation I’m bringing this idea forward so I must ask, do you still have family on Shili?” The question caught Ahsoka off guard.

 

“Not that I know of, Master Plo found me in an orphanage when I was three.  Hell, I nearly ended up as a slave when an imposter Jedi nearly got me” Ahsoka paused as Anakin’s eye twitched and his robotic hand clenched “So the only family I’ve ever known has been the Jedi” she gently reached down to stroke her stomach.

 

“I think it’s important you know that I won’t be staying with the Jedi once the war is concluded” Ahsoka’s head snapped up “I’ve made many great friends there, but their philosophy and the way I want to live my life are mutually exclusive,” Anakin gently ran his thumb over his wife’s hand.

 

“Yes, I can see the conflict of interest” Ahsoka said wryly.

 

“Well, I just wanted to ask, since you had no issues calling me master” Anakin took a deep breath and slid the document over the table to her “Could you see yourself calling me dad?” had Ahsoka not had such sensitive hearing, she may never have heard him.

 

With trembling fingers, Ahsoka picked up the document: it was a record of adoption, Anakin and Padme had already signed it.  All it needed to make the three of them (legally) family was her own authorisation.  The dates stood out, well over a year and a half ago: keeping this inside must have been killing him.

 

“We’d understand if you wanted to hold off, find out if you have family back on Shili first” Padme got no further as Ahsoka launched herself at them, throwing her arms around the pair.

 

“Sounds good to me” she sniffled while giving them a bone-crushing hug

 

The moment was broken as a comm-link started chirping; Anakin’s military issue unit.  Frowning, he gently extracted himself from his wife and daughter-to-be and went out into the hallway to answer the call.

 

“Obi-Wan, what can I do for you?” Anakin asked as his old master’s face materialized

 

“I assume you haven’t been watching the news then?” Obi-Wan was furtively looking around as if he was afraid of discovery.

 

“No, I’ve been on Naboo all day and frankly I’ve been relaxing” a feeling of dread began creeping up Anakin’s spine.

 

“Republic Intelligence caught some social media chatter that managed to break into the tabloid press sphere.  Word on the ‘Net is that your Padawan is pregnant and that a Captain Rex **Tano** is the father, any comment on that one?” Obi-Wan gave Anakin ‘the look’.

 

“What’s the fallout?” If the media had this then lying at this point was counter-productive.

 

“Masters Windu and Unduli, Padawan Offee, the 212th, myself and a Kamino science representative are on our way to Naboo - we’ll be there in just under two days.  You NEED an exit strategy for this or I fear the worst for Rex and for the baby” the older Jedi looked genuinely distressed.

 

“Seems like overkill for a pregnant Padawan.  Thanks Obi-Wan, I owe you” Anakin checked his chrono: he had less than 48 hours to put together something airtight or else the coming confrontation could end in bloodshed.

 

“You do.  Get it done, and may the Force be with you” Obi-Wan hung up.

 

‘Okay, you’ve managed to get yourself out of deeper trouble than this before, so get thinking’ he mused, walking back into the apartment.

 

“Hey dad” Ahsoka held up the signed papers with a grin, but frowned as she saw the look on Anakin’s face.

 

“Ani, what’s wrong?” Padme spoke up.

 

“Uh, we’re in trouble.  Society News, Coruscant” Anakin activated Padme’s view-screen.

 

“In related news, there are rumblings of scandal in both the Jedi Temple and GAR Headquarters as unconfirmed reports of an affair between the Captain and Commander of the 501st Legion have surfaced on social media, alluding to a pregnancy.  Both leaderships have declined comment” Ahsoka looked mortified as she recognised the picture accompanying the report.

 

“That blasted shopkeep!” She ground out.

 

“News off.  What shopkeeper?” Padme asked while Anakin started banging his head on a table, muttering Huttese curse words to himself.

 

“Rex and I went into a shop in the lower bazaar today, that photo must be from his security feeds.  Honestly, he probably didn’t mean it - they said it came from social media, so it wasn’t sold to them: an intern probably trawled it up from the feeds” Ahsoka explained “Is this what your call was about” she leaned around Padme to speak to Anakin.

 

“Yup.  Obi-Wan just contacted me: he, Master Windu and a Kaminoan science rep are on their way now with Luminara, Barriss and the 212th.  They’re two days away so I need to think up a solution that won’t fracture the Jedi order OR ignite a civil war within the Republic - no pressure” he smiled sardonically.

 

Padme was worried; Anakin could be reckless at the best of times but when the people he cared about were in danger it was frighteningly easy for him to turn off his moral compass.  If he felt backed into a corner over this, anything or anyone that he felt was forcing him there was going to die.  Fortunately, a simple solution was available.

 

“Okay, let’s talk realities here: Ahsoka, you’re out of the Jedi Order for this I assume?” Padme asked.

 

“Unless I give up Rex, and the baby when it’s born, yeah.  And that ain’t happening” Ahsoka’s intent was clear.

 

“Right, but the Jedi Code is an organisational code of conduct, not a legal statute: they’re just removing you from their ranks but since you’re not a minor there’s no flow on penalty under Republic law.  Now, last time I had to check over the GAR Code of Military Justice, as Rex’s commanding officer technically you’re the one in greater violation of the rules but your removal from the Jedi is effectively also your discharge from the Army” she paused to make sure both Jedi were following her.

 

“I like where this is going” comprehension was dawning on Ahsoka’s face.

 

“Right, so you’re formally discharged, Rex gets a minor administrative strike against his record for a reason that let’s face it, no one is going to care about, you two remain together, get married if you want and grow old and have like a hundred kids” Padme smiled proudly and sat down.

 

“Aside from likening my womb to a clown car, I like that.  Mother,” Ahsoka smiled at Padme.

 

“As magnificent as that is, it only solves half the issue.  Rex and his brothers are required to be infertile.  So technically his being able to conceive with Ahsoka qualifies as a defect, along with a minor miracle” Anakin noted.

 

Ahsoka jumped in “He did float the idea of suing them for that” she recounted with a smile.

 

“Hilarious.  They can still take him back to Kamino for reconditioning or worse” Anakin pointed out.

 

“Over my dead body they do” Ahsoka snarled.

 

“I didn’t say I would let them: and it’ll be over my dead body first thank you” Anakin narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka.

 

“Neither of you will have to die, since if they take him any time after about 8:00PM tonight they’ll be kidnapping” Padme laid her trump card down.

 

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked while Anakin sat in thought.

 

“Trust me, after tonight they’ll not be able to touch any man in the 501st,” Padme reached behind her and handed them a copy of the programs for this evening.

 

There was a brief pause as her husband and daughter looked over the details.  Anakin smiled and gently lobbed his lightsaber over to Padme; she caught it easily enough but looked at Anakin with confusion.

 

“Compassion, wisdom and honour just won the day without a shot fired or a blade swung.  Right now, you’re the better Jedi than me” he quirked a grin.

 

“At risk of derailing this lovely moment, but don’t we have like an hour to get ready and get across town in separate speeders?” Ahsoka pointed to the wall clock.

 

Once again, C-3PO was astounded at the creative language that flowed forth from the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Rex had rounded up Torrent easily enough, and mostly sober too so that was a plus.  He’d directed them to get their shebs in gear, return to their hotels and get dressed.  True to their training, the men had showed up to the convention hall on time and in their dress uniforms.  Better still, more than a few arrived with a ‘plus one’.

 

“Evening sir” one of the troopers nodded to him, a pretty Mirialan on his arm.

 

“Evening Starro” he nodded back.

 

‘So far, so good’ Rex thought to himself as something caught his eye.

 

It was one of the guests, local politician he assumed, a middle-aged man accompanied by a woman of slightly younger age with a toddler in her arms.  A boy.  They were laughing and greeting old friends and then suddenly the woman was a Togruta, the child a mixture of Mandalore and Shili and the man was…..

 

“It’s a pleasant thought isn’t it?” Jesse coming up beside him startled Rex.

 

“A wife and family, very much so” he answered, grinning at his brother.

 

“Think we’ll ever have ‘em?” Jesse asked, tugging at his lapels.

 

Rex wanted to jump upon the nearest raised platform and proclaim he was halfway there “I live in hope you will” Rex answered cryptically before making his way inside.

 

Then the catcalls started “Lookin’ good, Commander”, “Hey you scrub up pretty good boss” and at least one “Hey, even Skywalker’s in a woolamander suit”.  Rex spun on his heel and when he caught sight of Ahsoka, his jaw went slack.

 

The dress was plain - conservative even - by the standards of the other guests stopping just past the knee.  It hung off one shoulder toga-style with a single wrist length sleeve and a glove that stopped just over the bicep on the bare arm.  The bodice wrapped firmly around her torso but billowed out slightly just past the hips upon which hung a sash and a pair of sandals with straps that went up to her knees (he assumed).  The colour combination though, was the most striking thing of all: the dress and shoes were white, creating a stark contrast against the burnt sienna of Ahsoka’s skin but the sash and glove were a bright blue: the regimental colours of the 501st.

 

“Careful, you’re going to catch nerf-flies” Echo and Fives appeared beside him, the later pushing Rex’s jaw closed.

 

* * *

 

Once Rex had regained his composure, he offered to escort his Commander into the great hall to find a seat, General Skywalker following leisurely behind.  Originally, the event called for assigned seating, but most of the men just sat where they and their dates could fit.  True to his word, Rex had made sure Ahsoka was sitting next to him with Anakin on her other side, with Coric, Fives and Echo beside Rex.  Jesse, Tup and a few other men that had been in the legion since Christophsis sat with them.

 

“I take it you like the dress?” Ahsoka asked, turning a coy smile on Rex.

 

“You wear it well, very…. attractive” Rex felt his collar get warm and a blush rise up his neck.

 

“Yeah boss, way to fly the colours” Jesse agreed, not noticing the twitch in Rex’s eye as he leaned across to give Ahsoka a fist-bump.

 

“Thank you, it was a gift from Padme Amidala actually” Ahsoka reached for Rex’s hand under the table “You all look wonderful too by the way” her smile became somewhat softer as she linked his fingers with hers.

 

“So, did the good senator share with you what this hullabaloo is all about?” Coric asked, eating from the provided food platters.

 

“It’s a surprise.  Trust me, you’ll all love it” Anakin answered, taking a swig of beer.

 

The first fifteen minutes were standard bits of flag-waving, banal but expected from an event like this one.  Then a couple of speeches from various politicians and a formal welcome from the Commissar of the Naboo Royal Military Academy.  After that, the script seemed to change as a memorial montage of all the fallen members of the 501st began playing set to a mournful tune played on pipes.  The tribute lasted almost twenty minutes on its own and by the end more than a few of the men had tears in their eyes.

 

“I haven’t seen some of those faces in years,” Fives muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I remember that kid, he could play a flute,” Coric pointed at one of the other men.

 

There was a gentle but heartfelt applause when the montage ended, the faces, numbers - and where they had them, names - now all displayed for all to see on the back wall.  Then Senator Amidala walked on stage, followed by the Prime Minister.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.  The montage you have all just seen represents those among the 501st Legion who have made the ultimate sacrifice for the Republic, her citizens and their brothers assembled here tonight” she paused and raised a silver goblet in salute while an aide walked out, carrying something in an envelope.

 

“However, the people of Naboo and her government feel they have been remiss in properly rewarding the brave souls who fight for us and tonight we seek to redress that” she turned and took the envelope from the aide.

 

“What’s happening?” Rex turned to Ahsoka who was smiling at him.

 

“Just listen,” she advised, gently stroking his hand.

 

“Could Captain Rex please approach the stage” Padme spoke again.

 

Gingerly Rex stood, and marched with pride to the front of the room and up the steps to the stage, though his heart thundered with every step.

 

“Its creds right, like a kriff-load of dosh?” Fives asked, Ahsoka didn’t respond: she wanted to see Rex’s face.

 

“Captain Rex, it is my great honour and privilege to present to you, and all members of the Grand Army of the Republic’s 501st Legion, these records of citizenship.  As of this moment, you are sons of Naboo with all the rights and protections our laws and flag afford.  Welcome home” Padme placed the rigid paper in his shaking hands.

 

Ahsoka would never forget the look on Rex’s face, or all the other men, for as long as she lived.  Some cried while others smiled so wide their cheeks got sore and the rest just looked like a great weight had lifted from their shoulders.

 

“Congratulations Captain” the Prime Minister offered his hand and a warm smile.

 

“Thank you…both of you.  This is….” Rex found himself lost for words as he shook the Prime Minister’s hand.

 

“No, Rex.  _Thank you_ ” Padme gestured out towards the crowd.

 

Rex turned and saw that most of the hall was holding its breath: with a triumphant grin, Rex thrust his fist into the air, and with it, a deafening roar of cheering, clapping and the occasional smacking of a table broke the silence.  Padme pulled Rex into a quick, formal embrace.

 

“Go, sit with the family” Padme whispered before stepping back.

 

Ceremonial aides had begun filing in, presenting the rest of the Legion with their own certificates; and to make appointments to sort out more administrative formalities the day after tomorrow.  Rex was getting claps on the back, handshakes and even hugs from his brothers as he walked back: as if this was his doing.  With muted shock, he sat back down, slowly turning to Ahsoka.

 

“Never in my wildest dreams, even after we became us, did I think something like this was within my grasp” Rex’s voice was thick, the urge to cry and cheer vying for dominance.

 

Then Ahsoka threw caution to the wind, and gently tugged him forward for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Aboard the Vigilance, Masters Kenobi, Windu and Unduli watched the same historic moment unfold on delayed broadcast in the Officer’s meeting room with a representative of the Kamino science board present.  The mood became instantly tense as they cut the feed.

 

“So, is there any reason we shouldn’t just turn the ship around right now, save wasting our time?” Obi-Wan offered with a shrug.

 

“There are still Jedi matters to attend to,” Mace Windu intoned gravely.

 

“Indeed, Padawan Tano’s indiscretion must be seen to” Luminara agreed, though she did not seem as committed to the idea as Mace was.

 

“You say that as if she’s the first Jedi to ever fall pregnant or sire a child” Obi-Wan knew this conversation was going to be a nightmare.

 

“Padawan Tano has violated one of the most sacred tenants of the Jedi code and there are consequences for that,” Mace snapped.

 

“Ahsoka is pregnant, Mace.  She’s not been selling deathsticks and running spice.  Our order has significant leeway in the Republic but if she wishes to keep the child then the worst we can do is show her the door and frankly I don’t think Ahsoka will care” a smidgen of sympathy for Anakin’s oft-mentioned frustration with the other Master settling in Obi-Wan’s gut.

 

Mace opened his mouth to say something when suddenly all four Jedi on the ship felt as if they’d been smashed across the face with a durasteel pylon.  With eyes burning and ears ringing, they attempted to right themselves by grabbing the table when a chirping comm-link added insult to injury.  With a blind slap to his wrist, Obi-Wan accepted the comm.

 

“General Kenobi, its Cody: Commander Offee has had some kind of seizure in the gym.  We’re taking her to medbay sir.” Cody’s steady baritone serving as an anchor for his hearing.

 

“I dare say we’ll be joining her, I feel as if a Rancor has punched me in the head” Obi-Wan replied, managing to stand and blinking to clear his vision.

 

“Errr, right you are sir” Cody signed off and concentrated on getting Barriss to the medbay.

 

Another comm-link chirped “Now what?” Mace muttered as he answered “General Windu here”.

 

“Sir, we’re receiving a priority transmission from Admiral Yularen” the communications officer didn’t even wait for Mace to respond and routed Anakin’s fleet officer through to their conference room.

 

“Generals, you need to see this” Yularen’s face was briefly visible before changing to a video feed.

 

“By the Force….” Luminara gasped.

 

On the screen was what looked like a CIS dreadnaught, though how it got so far into the inner Rim without detection was a mystery.  It floating bow first above a building with a full forward volley of turbo-laser fire likewise suspended in the air.

 

“Hold on, there’s more” Yularen’s voice rocked them from their stupor.

 

The volley of laser fire returned to the dreadnaught and obliterated its forward section.  Then as if by invisible hands, the ship was crushed like a paper cup and exploded in a flash of white light.  They could see no shrapnel or debris: the ship atomized before their very eyes.

 

“Helmsman, are we making best speed to Naboo?” Obi-Wan did his best to ignore the chill that was running down his spine.

 

“We’re running at cruising speed sir” the man answered.

 

“Get us there, top speed” he didn’t wait for a response before making another call “Cody, get your men on a five minute launch ready line: equip for search and rescue” this time he waited for a ‘Yessir’ before disconnecting the link.

 

“Well, I’d say our priorities just changed” neither Mace nor Luminara could offer a rebuttal.

 

* * *

 

 

It all went to hell in less than five seconds, Ahsoka was kissing him like her life depended on it but the shiny sitting across from her barely had time to point and make a stupid face when the roof collapsed on them in a thunder of explosions.

 

Anakin and Ahsoka had thrown up barriers with the Force, deflecting larger pieces of debris and shrapnel but with mere milliseconds to act, there were still casualties.

 

“501st!  Sound off and start helping, get these people out of here!” Rex wasted no time barking orders “Ahsoka, are you alright?” He snapped his head down to his lover.

 

“Yeah, but I think my collarbone is broken” she winced after trying to move her left arm.

 

“Hang on” Rex reached for the hem of her dress “Sorry Senator” he muttered and tore a large section of it off to create a sling, handing it to Coric to do the delicate part.

 

“Not exactly the passionate prelude to lovemaking I expected with having my dress torn off,” she hissed as Coric set her arm at the optimal angle and tied the sling, trying to throw a sultry smirk Rex’s way.

 

“Time and a place, commander” the medic muttered before bolting off to help someone else.

 

“General!  Anakin, you still with us sir?” Rex called out to his superior officer.

 

“I’m here” he muttered, coughing up some dust “Yularen, this is Skywalker: what the merry hell was that?” Anakin spluttered into his comm-link.

 

“General, a CIS dreadnaught has come out of hyperspace within the atmosphere, and its heading right for Theed.  We’re still on the ground, but the Naboo Navy is mobilising as we speak” the response was quick and informative.

 

Anakin looked up through the ruined roof: he could see the ship.  A massive thing even at 500,000km distance in space, but actively closing in on them like this it seemed to fill the sky.  After quickly taking stock of the situation, a grim thought crossed Anakin’s mind:

 

‘Lots of people are going to die tonight unless we pull off a miracle’.

 

“MEDIC!  CORIC, KIX GET YOUR SHEBS OVER HERE ON THE DOUBLE” Tup’s scream brought all eyes to him.

 

‘No…NO!’ Anakin bolted towards his trooper.

 

In his arms lay the broken form of Padme Amidala.

 

“Kriff!” Coric snarled as he examined her; the wounds were numerous and vicious.

 

“Get some pressure on those bleeds.  Find me a damned aid kit” Kix ground out as Anakin flew into view.

 

“Padme.  Padme please open your eyes” he skidded to her side, taking a bloodied hand in his.

 

‘She’s bleeding too fast’ Coric thought, trying to stem her worst wounds.

 

“Skywalker, this is Yularen: the navy have scanned the ship and it is packed bow to aft with thermonuclear weapons.  They mean to wipe out the city!” the admirals voice cut into him.

 

Time slowed, Anakin looked up.  Coric and Kix were still trying but he could see in their eyes and feel in the Force: his wife was dead.  He barely registered a panicked shout from Ahsoka and turned to heed her.  Ahsoka was pointing up towards the incoming dreadnaught, the telltale signs of the forward batteries powering up.

 

‘No’ Anakin stood, staring up at the ship.

 

The Jedi taught that meditation and peace brought clarity in the Force, allowed one to see things properly.  Right now, Anakin was not peaceful: he was more enraged than he had ever been.  Beyond even what he’d felt when his mother died in his arms in a filthy Tusken raider camp.  The love of his life lay dead, his daughter injured and his men and innocent civilians lay bleeding out with shrapnel in their gut or masonry in their skulls.

 

Rage, it seemed, brought its own kind of clarity.

 

“Anakin, we have to take cover!” Ahsoka yelled.

 

The lasers fired and everyone shielded their eyes, Rex wrapped himself around Ahsoka in a gesture that would be futile against a volley that powerful as everyone waited for the end.

 

When that end failed to eventuate, Ahsoka peeked out from Rex’s protective embrace.

 

“By the living Force” she whispered and stood up.

 

Anakin stood, hand upraised and a look of white-hot rage on his face.  The laser fire frozen above them, and the ship no longer heading towards them.  They both spun, suspended like toys from a child’s mobile.

 

The effort was immense, Anakin’s body was shaking from tip to toe and blood was visibly running from his eyes, nose, mouth and fingernails – even it seemed where his cybernetic hand attached to his arm.  Ahsoka judged by the stains on his clothes, that he was in fact bleeding everywhere it was possible to bleed from and some places it ordinarily wasn’t.

 

“Ahsoka” Anakin’s voice was hoarse, caused in part by the blood.

 

“Yeah” she answered, not believing what she was seeing.

 

“I want you to look after this” he floated his lightsaber shakily over to her good hand “And, congratulations” he smiled at her.

 

“That sounded too much like goodbye,” Ahsoka started crying, “You’re coming back” it was a statement, not a question.

 

Anakin didn’t answer; but redirected his gaze heavenward, brows furrowed.  He was recollecting all the terrible things that had happened in the Clone Wars: nearly losing Ahsoka on Geonosis, the brutality of the occupation of Ryloth, the murder of slaves on Zygeria, the betrayal by Pong Krell on Umbara and the Blue Shadow Virus and countless other battles.  Broken soldiers beyond counting, great Jedi dying before their time.  It was _galling_.

 

Anakin thrust his arm upwards and the lasers reversed course and blew the forward section of the ship to smithereens.

 

‘This is for my wife’ with that final thought he slammed both hands together, as if clapping.

 

Ahsoka managed to scream out a warning before the night sky lit up as if a sun had just burst into being.  When the glare faded, Anakin could almost feel the heat on his palms from the explosion he had contained.  Then, his world slowly turned black and he saw the ground rush to meet him, a voice yelling his name echoing through his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the part where Anakin does his thing, I tried to write in time to this piece of music from World of Warcraft:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_MiUJv42HM
> 
> As for what Anakin does, I sort of agonized over it a lot but in the end I settled on what I did because, well, I wanted something that would give credence to Darth Vader's claim that being able to destroy a planet was "Insignificant compared to the power of the Force" and justify why Emperor Palpatine had to cripple Anakin's power in the Force.


	5. And the Galaxy took a Breath

 

Ahsoka sat in a hospital bed, a nurse adjusting her saline drip and Rex in a chair next to her, sleeping and holding one of her hands.  Ten doors down with Theed’s Royal Regiment on guard duty was Anakin Skywalker, in a comatose state – as he had been for over three days so far.

 

“Ahsoka, it’s Barriss, may I come in?” a small voice from the door drew her attention.

 

“Barriss?  I mean, sure, please come in” Ahsoka had not expected her friend to visit so soon.

 

Shyly, Barriss popped her head around the door; it was rather comical in Ahsoka’s opinion.  Then she slipped herself in, gently padding around the bed to the chair on the opposite side from Rex.  There was a stretch of silence as Ahsoka looked at her friend, a small smile growing as she observed the warring desire on Barriss’ face about asking _questions_.

 

“Barriss, just ask, before you explode” Ahsoka chuckled as her friend blushed.

 

“Can I feel your stomach?” Barriss blurted out.

 

“Sure” Ahsoka lifted her shirt up.

 

To anyone that didn’t know how fit Ahsoka was, it would not be obvious she was with child at all.  Barriss however _did_ know, and her trained eyes could make out the barest hint of curvature on her friend’s abdomen.  With trembling fingers, Barriss gently laid her hand down just below Ahsoka’s navel and felt through the Force.

 

“The Amidala family obstetrician came and saw me; I’m just over six weeks along.  There will need to be tests done since it’s rare to the point of unheard of for Togruta and humans to interbreed” Ahsoka’s explanation died on her lips when she saw Barriss was crying.

 

“It’s so beautiful” Ahsoka reached down with a wince and gripped Barriss’s hand with her own “The past two and a half years, I’ve spent so long around dying and broken men I’d forgotten what new life felt like in the Force” the older Padawan gently withdrew her hand, wiping her eyes.

 

“Barriss, are you alright?” Ahsoka asked, extracting her other hand from Rex’s grip.

 

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one that had part of a building fall on you,” Barriss was trying to change the subject – and failing.

 

“If I’m honest, after serving with Skyguy so long, having big things like buildings or ships land on me is kind of old hat.  You can tell me Barriss, I think it’s pretty clear by now that I won’t be telling on you to Master Unduli” Ahsoka gently swung her legs over the side of the bed.

 

“I’m…not alright, Ahsoka.  I have nightmares, and I see the faces of the men of the 41st and all the other battalions that I’ve failed to save.  The other masters, I once thought they were capable of this serene state of being that allowed them to be above feeling like this.  Now, I think they’re just numb, so used to pain that it stopped _being_ pain” she paused to take a breath and steady herself.

 

“And what’s worse is that I know I’m not the one suffering the most, Gree and the others, they suffer.  The civilians on the worlds we help liberate, they lose everything but I get my own room on one of the most heavily armed ships in space or in one of the most secure buildings in the galaxy.  I’m starting to… **hate** myself, Ahsoka, and I don’t want to feel that way because I’m afraid of where it ends,” Barriss suddenly slumped forward into her friend’s arms, weeping.

 

‘Thank Force he sleeps like a log’ Ahsoka had a feeling Barriss found this confession hard enough and Rex was a stranger to her.

 

“Barriss” the Mirialan looked up “Would you, when the time comes, like to be one of my midwives?” she smiled when she heard Barriss’s breath hitch.

 

“Yes, I’d like that very much” she answered.

 

A knock sounded at the door “I’m popular today” Ahsoka muttered, “Come in”.

 

“Hello Ahsoka, sorry I haven’t been to see you sooner,” Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room quietly, being mindful of the sleeping man in the chair.

 

“It’s okay.  How’s Anakin?” she asked, turning to face her father’s oldest friend.

 

“Still comatose, though his vitals are exceptionally strong considering” Obi-Wan paused, gently using the Force to lift an extra pillow under Rex’s head “Poor lad, that neck will be sore later.  Anyway, Master Unduli has been working for the past couple of days with the doctors here to help make his recovery faster but there is only so much they can do” he sat down on a stool the nurses used.

 

“So, how much trouble am I in, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked as Barriss moved the seat to be better included.

 

“Well, until Anakin put the fear of the Gods into every living being in the galaxy, plenty.  As of now, honestly, only Mace seems inclined to take the matter any further.  I did tell him he needed an exit strategy, and Anakin was never one to half-arse anything he was serious about,” Obi-Wan laughed a little but it seemed bittersweet.

 

“He’s going to be inconsolable when he wakes up” Ahsoka muttered as Rex began stirring.

 

Kenobi nodded “I knew he and Padme Amidala were close, but…”

 

Rex interrupted him “They were married, General Kenobi – that’s a bit beyond close” the clone stretching his neck to ease a sore muscle.

 

“Ah, nice of you to join us, Mr. Tano” Obi-Wan shot back, a more genuine laugh billowing forth this time.

 

“How long was I asleep ‘Soka?” Rex ignored Obi-Wan, but couldn’t fight the light blush that crept up his face.

 

“About 12 hours, not surprising since you insisted staying awake while I was drifting in and out for the past two days” she gently lobbed a juice box from her locker-top to him, fixing him with a smile.

 

“Wanted to make sure you were both okay” Rex grunted as he shot-gunned the juice box.

 

“I know” she winked at him, taking the chance to stand and stretch herself after two days of relative inactivity.

 

“Pardon my boldness Master Kenobi, but you didn’t seem surprised when the captain said Master Skywalker was married to Senator Amidala.  Did you know?” Barriss pipped up from the back.

 

“The marriage I confess took me by surprise, but you’d have to be blind not to notice they had a deeper relationship than friends.  I guess I just wanted to show Anakin I trusted him enough to make the right decision so I let it alone” Obi-Wan’s face turned sad “It’s all academic now” a sense of grief washed over the room.

 

“What’s next for me, General?” Rex asked, not wanting to dwell on how hurt his oldest friend was.

 

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the door to the room opened again and Mace Windu and a Kaminoan entered both wearing stern facial expressions.

 

“No, please.  By all means barge into the pregnant woman’s room without knocking” Ahsoka leveled a displeased stare at her two new guests.

 

“What is next, CT-7567, is that you will report to our ship for transport to Kamino for rehabilitation” the Kaminoan wasted no words on the Jedi in the room, speaking to Rex directly.

 

“You mustn’t watch the news; I’m a free citizen of this planet.  I don’t have to go anywhere with you” Rex narrowed his eyes.

 

“If you do not come voluntarily, you will be forcibly removed” the tall scientist leaned forward threateningly.

 

There was the unmistakable hiss of a lightsaber igniting and the Kaminoan saw a blue blade held mere millimeters from his face.

 

“Choose your next words very carefully,” Ahsoka snarled: at her back, Barriss placed her hand on her saber though did not draw.

 

“Easy, Ahsoka.  I don’t think there’s any need for that” Obi-Wan gently pushed the Kaminoan back from deadly weapon.

 

“As my friend here has advised, he and the whole 501st Legion are now legal citizens of Naboo and if he doesn’t want to go with you, then he’s not going” Obi-Wan crossed his arms “But if you were to explain the need for his return to Kamino, he may choose to go voluntarily” the elder Jedi conceded.

 

‘Fat chance of that’ Rex thought.

 

“There are rumours that Padawan Tano here is bearing a child, and that CT-7567 is the child’s sire.  All clones are required to be utterly sterile so he must be defective unless Padawan Tano has, been…well” the scientist trailed off, innuendo hanging thick in the air.

 

“I don’t like what you’re implying” Rex stood to his full height, though he was still shorter than the Kaminoan.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name” Ahsoka had not yet put her lightsaber down, though no one seemed in a hurry to relieve her of it.

 

“Professor Sinan Flor” he replied, eyes darting between the irate people in the room

 

“Well, professor, I’d say you’ve got some explaining to do” a new voice broke the tense stalemate.

 

“And you are?” Mace asked.

 

“Doctor Malkus Gregorius, Chief of Medicine and I’m not talking to you, so shut up” the newly arrived doctor it seemed felt no need to censure himself.

 

“As I was saying professor Flor, you have some explaining to do.  Both to Captain Tano and Master Jedi Tano” he paused and tossed a jar to Rex “That captain is called a wetware chip.  Very common in people with cybernetics to help the brain communicate with the robotic limbs.  I imagine Master Skywalker has one” he finished, staring holes into Sinan Flor.

 

“I don’t have any cybernetics; nor do any of my brothers in the 501st” Rex eyed the chip with confusion before putting the jar down.

 

“Really?  I find that interesting since we extracted that from one your lads, a fella called Tup.  He copped a nasty blow to the head when some brickwork came loose in the aftermath.  When we ran a brain scan we found that, and since it was starting to decay we removed it” Malkus took a step forward: Sinan was beginning to feel trapped.

 

“Tup did mention he’d been getting a lot of headaches recently,” Rex added returning his gaze to Sinan Flor.

 

“The chips are none of your concern, how dare you interfere with our property!” Sinan, it seemed was not good at judging his audience.

 

“In this hospital, everything is my fuckin’ concern you sack of Gundark spunk.  If you do not come clean in the next ten seconds I will hold you down while the angry lady over there cuts your balls off, which I will then sew onto a sock and use to put on puppet shows for teenagers with cancer by day and leather-bound sex shows by night!” Malkus suddenly exploded in a profane tirade.

 

There was a rather uncomfortable pause as the other occupants of the room digested that colourful image, aside from Rex who was doing his best not to laugh.

 

“Master Jedi” Sinan began appealing to Mace.

 

“Answer the question, Sinan” Mace wasn’t happy with the doctor’s approach but the evasive behavior was becoming suspicious and the faster Sinan answered the faster the doctor stopped talking.

 

“They’re inhibitor chips.  Implanted at the request of Master Sifo-Dyas as part your construction, to keep the Clones from getting too aggressive” Sinan relented.

 

“That isn’t what these do” Barriss said, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Could you please elaborate on that, freckles?” Malkus asked.

 

“I’ve studied a great deal of medicine as part of my training in the Jedi temple.  Inhibitors are usually closed-circuit units, configured to read bio-data and react to pre-programmed situations; violent prisoners have them for example.  This one can receive, interpret and then transmit data wirelessly.  If programmed with a phrase or signal it could be used to compel the subject into doing something they wouldn’t normally do,” Barriss explained, handing her scanpad to Kenobi.

 

There was silence as Sinan attempted to look for an escape route, however three additional lightsabers igniting dashed that idea swiftly.

 

“Guards!” Malkus barked and a pair of royal guards entered the room “Escort this individual to a holding cell, either the Jedi or Federal Constabulary will be taking custody of him very soon” he stepped aside to let the two men take Sinan by each arm.

 

“My government will hear of this,” he hissed spitefully.

 

“Mine already has and they’re a bit pissed off.  Go, get that jizz-whistle out of my hospital” Malkus made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

 

“Okay, you can turn off the butter knives now” Malkus watched as the four sabers were deactivated “Now for brass tacks: I’ve had as many of those chips removed as is feasible without causing a panic among your men, Captain” he shrugged; Rex understood the implication.

 

“Give me a chance to get them all together; I’ll make them aware of it.  Can you remove them all?” Rex asked; hands trembling until he felt another hand take his.

 

“I’ll have neurosurgeons flown in from all corners of the planet and our colonies to get a rotation going.  Take a while, but we’ll get there” he clapped Rex on the shoulder, giving a supportive shake before walking out and calling out to someone to get him a cup of caf.

 

“There is still the matter of this, indiscretion, Padawan Tano” Mace turned a stern look Ahsoka’s way “But it can wait for a later day.  Master Kenobi, we should go and see how Master Unduli is doing with Skywalker” Mace turned on his heel and left the room.

 

“Ahsoka, I don’t know if anyone has actually said this yet, and if not let me be the first” Obi-Wan wandered around the bed and embraced Ahsoka “Congratulations, both of you” he said, his smile belying the worry in his eyes.

 

“Actually, it was the last thing Anakin said to me and Fives and Echo said it when they found out” Ahsoka sniffed, hugging the elder Jedi back.

 

“I’m glad.  I’ll see you all a bit later” Obi-Wan made to leave, Rex grabbing the elder Jedi’s arm in a traditional Mandalorian gesture of goodwill.

 

“Ahsoka, I have an idea, if you’re willing” Rex spoke up softly.

 

“Sure” she replied, accepting a tissue from Barriss to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

 

“I’ve gotta tell the men about the chips, but how about we balance it out – tell them they’re going to be uncles in a few months?” he suggested.

 

Ahsoka thought about it; she remembered Echo and Fives being so happy for them both back on the Resolute.  It felt like years ago, but if she was honest, it sounded like a great idea.

 

“Yeah.  Let’s do it.  Wanna come Barriss?  I’m going to need Godmothers too” Ahsoka held her hand out to her friend.

 

With a squeal of delight, Barriss leapt at Ahsoka, hugging her tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Rex the better part of an hour to round up the members of Torrent that weren’t currently in medical care themselves.  They gathered at a large public park near the hospital, Ahsoka wasn’t ready for discharge yet and could only wander so far.

 

“I was wondering when they’d let you out Commander” Jesse gave her firm pat on the shoulder.

 

“Oh, you know, takes more than a psychotic Separatist suicide bombing plot to keep me down” Ahsoka answered sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, might have even worked too if Skywalker hadn’t…I dunno what he did but it was incredible” Jesse turned the mood a touch somber: a couple of brothers and civilians had died in the attempted attack.

 

“Yeah, some of the civilians and security cameras caught it all on vid: it’s been playing non-stop on every news channel for the past three days “Echo grinned “I didn’t even know he was that powerful.  Did you?” he asked Ahsoka.

 

“Well, there was the other masters and the council talking about him being the ‘Chosen One of the Force’.  But every time it was brought up he looked like he’d tasted something sour so I don’t think even he knew he could do that” Ahsoka had seen some impressive uses of the Force in her time but Anakin’s effort had raised the bar.

 

“This a private party or can any brother join?” Cody called as he strode across the grass in full armour.

 

“Hey Cody” Rex embraced his brother “You here on business?” he asked.

 

“Nah, General Kenobi told me to take thirty while he had a private conversation about Skywalker with the others” his head focused on them both in turn “For near dead you both look well,” he said, removing his bucket.

 

“It’s good you’re here Cody, you need to hear this too” Rex turned grim and motioned for quiet.

 

‘And like that, the moment is gone’ Cody thought, taking a spot with the rest of Torrent.

 

“The Chief of Medicine at the hospital showed me this today” he paused and tossed the jar with Tup’s chip to Cody “It’s a behavioural inhibitor chip, apparently it was part of the original order by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas when he commissioned us and according to Commander Offee, it could also control our actions” he let that part sink in.

 

Fives and Echo noticed that Ahsoka and Barriss seemed to be making themselves as small as possible, as if they were somehow responsible for this.

 

“Commanders, it wasn’t your fault.  You’ve always been in our corner, we know you wouldn’t do this” Echo called out, hoping to sooth the two Jedi.

 

“Well, Kenobi knew nothing about it, nor did Windu.  Neither seemed happy about it either, and the Kaminoan scientist who accompanied the 212th here was just placed under arrest.  And they’re going to be arranging for a rotation of surgeries to get them out, of the 501st at least” Rex turned a sympathetic look to Cody.

 

“S’okay, I’ll just have to get General Kenobi to do something equally impressive on Corellia.  Be unfair to get Naboo to do all the hard work” Cody replied, giving Rex a nod.

 

“Still a bit of a blow, and the tabloids have been going berserk with rumours about Skywalker, Amidala and you two for some insane reason” Jesse mentioned while gesturing at his superiors.

 

“Yeah we’ve had all sorts of media types asking us for comment on stuff we’d know nothing about or doesn’t exist” Kix added.

 

Fives and Echo exchanged smirks, while Coric rubbed his eyes and muttered something about needing a stiff drink.

 

“Actually, its true that Anakin and Padme were married.  They had been since the beginning of the war” Ahsoka spoke this time.

 

Coric and Kix now looked sick; they’d put the General’s mood at Amidala’s side down to their years long friendship but the truth was worse than they could have known.  Anakin had sat there and watched, helplessly, as they failed to stop his wife dying before his eyes.

 

“Before you two even go down that route, no, you’re not responsible for anything.  Your efforts were valiant and were Anakin of clearer mind, he’d have said so” Ahsoka saw the looks on their faces and decided to kill that nonsense in the crib.

 

“So, what about the other rumours?” Cody asked, wagging his finger between Rex and Ahsoka.

 

“Man, I got no idea where they dredged that one up.  The General and the Senator I believe but you two, not a chance” one of the newer men, Fixer, said disbelievingly.

 

‘Oh, this is gonna be good’ Echo and Fives were barely containing their laughter.

 

“What’s so unbelievable about it?” Ahsoka bristled while Rex made panicked gestures behind her, desperately trying to warn the shiny to shut up.

 

“Well, an affair with a commanding officer, seems like the sort of thing a cheesy holovid would have and, I don’t mean offence with this, Commander you’re both flighty and a monk and Captain Rex is officious to the point of being asexual.  I just can’t see sex being a thing between you two” Fixer blundered forward, paying his captain no heed.

 

‘Keep digging, vod,’ Echo thought with a snigger as Rex’s face contorted into an affronted glare.

 

“Someone needs to take that thesaurus away from you,” another trooper muttered to Fixer.

 

Ahsoka’s face morphed into a grin that made Rex fear for the boy’s life “That a fact, Fixer?” she asked, canines glinting in the sun.

 

“Just calling it as I see it ma’am,” Fixer responded.

 

‘And that’s enough rope to hang yourself with’ Fives thought, eating a crisp.

 

“Well I hope you didn’t have money riding on it” she paused and grabbed Rex by his lapels, pulling him into a searing kiss that left no doubt as to their relationship “As for the sex part” she produced a holo-emitter and turned it on while leaving Rex red in the face and gaping like a fish.

 

The black and white image was unmistakably that of an ultrasound; a red circle around the growing fetus “Rex and I are having a baby.  You’re all about to be uncles”.

 

There was a stunned silence; a couple of the men dropped their food and drink.  Then Coric decided to cut the tension with his usual dignity and restraint.

 

“No wonder you never made marksmen, Fixer.  You’re karking blind” he tossed a crumpled up crisp packet at the gaping trooper’s head: it bounced off unnoticed.

 

“Guess who’s got the first babysitting shift when date night rolls around” Kix clapped Fixer on the shoulder.

 

“Babysitting?  That’s if he’s lucky” Echo was doubling over with laughter “Fixer is gonna be cleaning crappers until the end of the war, even if we lose!” he was on the grass now, holding his sides.

 

There was a great whooping as the rest of the assembled brothers surged forward, hoisting the two up onto their shoulders – Barriss making a high-pitched squeak as she dived out of the way and accidentally ended up in Cody’s lap.

 

“I don’t make for a comfortable chair I’m afraid” he quirked a grin at Barriss, who flushed.

 

“I’ll be fine, I was last time” she managed to reply, before slapping both hands over her mouth in mortification.

 

“Oh yeah, I carried you to the medbay” Cody remembered.

 

As fresh seeds of attraction blossomed behind them, Torrent Company began singing a song Barriss didn’t recognise while parading Rex and Ahsoka around, the two now openly holding hands.  A few of the other men began arguing who would be the child’s favourite uncle.

 

“They go well together, don’t they” Cody chuckled at the revelry.

 

“Yeah, they do” Barriss agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan and Mace were waiting outside of Anakin's hospital room from Luminara.  After another twenty minutes of waiting, she left Anakin's side and joined them.

  

“So, what is your take on the matter?” Mace asked a rather weary Luminara.

 

“My take is that had it been a Jedi other than Anakin or Master Yoda I doubt very much that gamble would have worked or it would have killed them.  Chosen One of the Force indeed” she rubbed her eyes, smiling as a nurse offered her a cup of tea.

 

“What of his recovery?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“Time is his physician now.  According to the monitors his brain activity is as normal as it can be considering the depth of his coma and the bleeding is well under control” she answered, yawning.

 

“You know what they’re calling it on the news?” Obi-Wan let a small smile grace his lips as he looked through the observation window.

 

“The Miracle at Theed last I checked” even Mace had to agree Anakin had done a great thing.

 

“The video has been the most watched piece of media on the net.  Every social media, traditional media and video streaming site has it playing.  I dare say there’ll be shrines and statues erected in his honour by weeks’ end on every Republic world.  The Morale Officers are having the time of their life” Kenobi chuckled.

 

“The scandal around his marriage to Amidala will mitigate that,” Mace pointed out.

 

The two Royal Guards at Anakin’s door visibly bristled but said nothing “What world are you living in, Windu?” Luminara asked, casting him a withering glare.

 

“It’s well known to the public our rules forbid such relationships,” he countered.

 

“You say that as if the people of Naboo will care,” she scoffed; the two guards nodding their agreement.

 

“Meaning?” Mace was lost.

 

“A man who rose from slave, to knight then to General.  A queen who liberated her planet from invaders, and was instrumental in saving the man.  Years later they meet, both bound by duty but undeniably drawn to one another.  They marry in secret before the outbreak of the biggest conflict in centuries with her tirelessly pursuing peace and he the fearless leader of men.  Then they're attacked, and she is killed, so he summons all his might and strikes down the attack with powers not unlike a God” Luminara gave a sweep of her hand “They’re not the scandal of the decade, they’re the epic saga of the next century” she finished, leaning her head against the wall.

 

“Mace, there is no sense in even contemplating what you’re suggesting: it won’t work and it will stain our reputation irreparably.  The Order stands to lose Ahsoka Tano regardless, and if we continue down your path, we lose Anakin” Obi-Wan leaned his head against the glass.

 

“When was the last time either of you slept?” Mace asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

“What day is it?” Luminara asked.

 

“It’s Zhellday, master Jedi” one of the Royal Guards spoke.

 

“Then it was Primeday by this calendar.  Thank you, young man,” she answered while offering a nod to the guardsman.

 

“An hour or so at a time, on and off the past couple of days” Obi-Wan mumbled, running his hand across his beard.

 

“Well regardless of what I think, we must discuss this, along with this chip business, with the Jedi High Council but only after you two have had at least 12 hours of rest, and I mean actual rest Unduli, not that meditation and caf nonsense you pull out in the field” Mace laid his decision down.

 

“I think she’s ahead of you” Obi-Wan grinned, pointing his thumb at Luminara as she lay splayed across three seats in the waiting room and fast asleep.

 

“Doesn’t look comfortable, but I fear if I try to move her she’ll get surly” Mace smiled fondly, floating a pillow and blanket from a nearby rack and gently manipulating both his sleeping colleague and the linen to make her more comfortable.

 

“I’ll take that bench next to Anakin’s bed, perhaps even my passive presence in the Force will help” Obi-Wan yawned as he entered the room, the Royal Guards letting him pass with a salute.

 

Finding more pillows and blankets in the cupboard next to his old apprentice’s bed, Kenobi took a moment to look at Anakin’s face.  Carrying himself with assurance, bordering on swagger, combined with his massive frame let Anakin fill rooms by stepping inside.  Yet now he more resembled the boy he and Qui-Gon Jinn brought back from Tattooine, lost and small among the various tubes, monitors and IVs that surrounded him.  Gently he brushed a few errant locks of hair, some of which he’d swear were grey, out of Anakin’s eyes.

 

‘Never could totally tame the mane’ he smiled softly “Come back to us Anakin, our family is diminished enough as it is, and I feel your flame is still long for the world” Obi-Wan said the words, and projected them into the Force as best he could.

 

He laid down and closed his eyes once it was obvious no reaction would be forthcoming.

 


	6. Paths

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a start, and in reflex leapt to his feet with lightsaber in hand.  When he realised he was still in Anakin’s hospital room he relaxed, replacing his lightsaber and checking his chrono.

 

“I’ve been asleep nearly an entire day” he muttered, calling Mace lest Luminara was still resting.

 

“Ah, you’re awake” Mace was never one for small talk.

 

“Yes, after a full day of rest.  Is Master Luminara with you?” Obi-Wan asked, scratching his beard.

 

“She is, but don’t feel bad, she only woke up an hour ago herself.  We’re aboard the Vigilance to begin debriefing the Council,” Mace explained.

 

“Have you contacted them yet?” Obi-Wan began panicking, and making sure he was presentable.

 

“Not yet, it will be another hour before the morning meditation has finished and the Council convenes.  Our more immediate issue is what to do with Sinan Flor,” Mace intoned.

 

“I say we let the Naboo prosecute him ex posto facto” Luminara muttered.

 

“No, our Order created this situation, so our Order will take care of it.  I’ll have a contingent of the 501st who have had their chips removed escort him to the ship and bring him to Coruscant.  I’ll be at the Naval Dock in twenty minutes.  Put a pot of tea or caf on” Obi-Wan hung up and looked at Anakin.

 

‘He looks healthier, and the Force feels stronger.  Bolstered even’ Obi-Wan smiled as he left the room, missing Anakin’s hand clench.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahsoka and Rex were waiting nervously in the main room of a very nice, very welcoming house.  It belonged to the Naberrie family, who legally speaking were now Ahsoka’s family.  C-3PO and R2-D2 had brought them here, some kind of protocol to follow should Padme die of anything other than old age.

 

“I think I was less nervous at Geonosis” Rex muttered, sipping from a water bottle.

 

“Me too, and I nearly got buried alive there” Ahsoka replied, nibbling on some jerky.

 

“Hello, I’m Jobal Naberrie.  You must be Ahsoka and Rex” they turned at the sound of the voice.

 

“Yes ma’am, that’s us” Rex stood to attention, more out of reflex, causing both women to laugh.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re awkward, you know that?” Ahsoka rubbed his back and leaned her head against his arm.

 

“Please, please sit.  My son-in-law and daughter have spoken often of you both, though sometimes with the frustration only a parent can feel.  It’s nice to finally meet you” the older woman gave Ahsoka a knowing smile.

 

“Are you our new cousin?” a much younger voice sounded from behind the couch.

 

“Ryoo, what are you doing here?  Weren’t you with grandpa in the workshop?” Jobal asked as her grandson bounded out to inspect the new arrivals.

 

“I was.  Hey R2” he waved at the droid and got a couple of pleased sounding beeps in response.

 

“Well, legally yeah I am but I think your mother and grandparents need to decide that” Ahsoka hugged herself, not quite meeting Jobal’s eyes.

 

“Good enough for me, is your boyfriend a clone trooper?” Ryoo didn’t grasp the finer points of the issue, being a child and all.

 

“That I am.  Captain Rex Tano, good to meet you” Rex held his hand out for Ryoo to shake.

 

The burst of warmth in Ahsoka’s eyes was all the evidence Jobal needed.

 

“Ryoo, why don’t you take Rex out and show him grandpa and uncle Anakin’s workshop.  He strikes me as the sort of man that likes to do things with his hands” Jobal wanted to speak with Ahsoka alone.

 

“I’m no Skywalker, but I can solder a mean wire.  Lead on kid” Rex jumped up as the excited child grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back.

 

Jobal took a moment to observe Ahsoka; she watched her captain like a hawk, noting his every stride and gentle cooperation with her grandson all while holding a hand to her own slightly swollen belly.

 

“The last time I saw a look of devotion in someone’s eyes that strong was when Padme brought Anakin home for the first time” Jobal’s eyes teared up a bit at the mention of her youngest daughter.

 

“Ours was a strange courtship; I can’t even remember when friendship gave way to attraction” Ahsoka smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way.

 

“I must admit that while Anakin has spoken of you often, he never said how you two met” Jobal poured herself a cup of tea from a pot 3PO had brought in.

 

“I was assigned as Anakin’s padawan – means apprentice – during the battle of Christophsis.  We did **not** get along at first it must be said, and for a while I was still afraid he’d send me back to the temple” Ahsoka began, taking a drink of juice from a bottle.

 

“What changed your view?” the elder woman asked.

 

“One day we were at the Jedi Temple, it was the week after my fifteenth lifeday.  Anyway, one of the youngling handlers – who never liked me – made some kind of snide remark about being sent back” Ahsoka chuckled.

 

“I assume Anakin reacted poorly” Jobal was well aware of her son-in-law’s foibles; including his willingness to fight against that which threatened who he held dear.

 

“Very.  The handlers are usually not fully fledged Jedi but Force sensitives who have trained in the civil sector to make sure the Temple follows Republic laws and regulations, so imagine the handler’s surprise when Anakin pinned him to a wall with the Force” she paused to quickly take a bite of jerky “Anyway, Anakin walks over to him and says ‘Ahsoka is my apprentice from now until either I die or she becomes a knight.  Speak to her like that again and I’ll drop kick you from here to 500 Republica’ and then dropped him to the floor” Ahsoka finished.

 

“Well, never let it be said Anakin doesn't speak plainly” Jobal was resigned to Anakin’s lack of restraint “Tell me a bit more about your good captain, and how you came to be” Jobal gave Ahsoka a knowing look now.

 

“Well, like I said I couldn’t tell you the exact moment we fell in love.  We were friends from basically the day we met: Rex taught me where Anakin couldn’t and I like to think me treating him and his brothers as men helped their respect for me grow” Ahsoka stopped as a thought occurred “Though I suspect the dance we shared on my eighteenth lifeday party helped us along” she chuckled.

 

“Very romance classic” Jobal nodded.

 

“The dance part was, the part where I jumped across the table to make out with him a little less so” Ahsoka’s lekku had gone very dark at the memory.

 

Jobal laughed: it was no wonder Anakin and Padme took to this young woman.  Passionate and strong, just like both of them.

 

“So, what are your plans now you’ll be leaving the Jedi Order?” Jobal asked, offering a cup of tea to Ahsoka.

 

“Not sure.  I’ll need to organise more than a few things when I return to Coruscant.  Sit some RPL exams at a technical college or university, find an actual job and somewhere to live” these things weighed on Ahsoka; but she had faith that between herself, Rex and Anakin they’d get a workable solution.

 

Before Jobal could reply, a door opened.

 

“Mother, I’m back from the market…who are you?” Sola, the elder of the Naberrie daughters strode in, face contorting with confusion when she laid eyes on the bright orange young woman.

 

“Sola, this is Ahsoka Tano.  Your niece” Jobal gave a soft chuckle, while Ahsoka waved with an awkward smile.

 

Before Sola could untangle her tongue, Rex came barreling in as if he’d seen a ghost.

 

“Anakin’s awake”.

 

* * *

 

“Republic Intelligence is still no closer to figuring out how that ship managed to make it to the mid-rim without setting off an alarm somewhere” Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was convening with the Jedi Council.

 

“Distressing, this is.  A new weapon, it could mean” Master Yoda intoned.

 

“There have been no repeat attempts.  Dooku has to know Skywalker is indisposed so there’s no reason not to try again if it is a weapon” Ki-Adi-Mundi disagreed with the assessment.

 

“The weapon may simply be stealth technology: as dry runs go it was a daring plan.  If the ship was discovered by a fleet the explosion would still have crippled if not destroyed several star destroyers” Aayla Secura finished reading the reported projections of the explosive yield the ship carried.

 

“And if it had worked the capital city of a major Republic world would be an irradiated wasteland and millions would be dead and dying” Luminara Unduli finished.

 

“Indeed; thank you for the report Master Jedi.  I regret I must leave you now for other matters of state, including the funeral of Padme Amidala” Palpatine’s hologram flickered away.

 

“Well that neatly leads us to the next order of business” Mace Windu opened the new discussion item.

 

“By the Force!  What is there to discuss?” Obi-Wan asked with exasperation.

 

“Skywalker and Tano broke our accord, there must be discussion” Depa Billaba tried to placate Obi-Wan.

 

“Master Windu, I believed we had reached a consensus about this.  Was I mistaken?” Luminara asked, likewise displeased by this same, circular discussion.

 

“Besides, there is the far more pressing matter of the behavioural inhibitor chips in our soldiers.  What is that status of that?” Plo Koon was likewise eager to move past this.

 

“Progressing, it is.  From even the Chancellor, it is secret” Yoda answered.

 

“By months’ end, 90% of the serving men will have had their chips removed.  Masters Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and I have been overseeing the remaining clones on Kamino” Adi Gallia was likewise telecommuting.

 

“Anakin’s woken up” Obi-Wan’s hologram looked to his colleagues “I must go”.

 

“Agreed.  Back to us, report on Skywalker’s condition,” Yoda requested.

 

“As you say master” Obi-Wan bowed and disconnected from the meeting.

 

There were a few seconds of silence before Mace addressed the Council once again “Now that Master Kenobi has left, we may continue where we left off” he began, adjusting his robes.

 

“Where was that, flogging a dead tantuan?” Plo Koon muttered.

 

“I agree with Master Koon.  Ahsoka Tano had chosen her path, and it no longer includes the Jedi Order.  We should at least be grateful that her leaving will bring new life the galaxy, after so much death” Aayla Secura leaned back in her seat, sounding twenty years older than she was.

 

“This is not our way.  What happened to us?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

 

“We are doing as we have always done” Adi Gallia answered.

 

“We are sitting here debating about punishing two young people for falling in love and having a child and how hard we kick a man who has had his very world torn asunder.  When has that **ever** been the Jedi way?” Plo Koon snapped.

 

“Enough!” Grand Master Yoda’s voice brought instantaneous silence “Correct, Master Windu is.  Broken, our accords have been” the Grand Master gave Mace a look.

 

“Thank you, Master Yoda” he bowed his head respectfully.

 

“Correct however, Masters Mundi and Koon are also” he hobbled towards the centre of the room “For all, the Jedi path is not.  Skilled and good, Master Tano is” a few eyebrows raised at her being called ‘Master’ but all remained silent “Our good wishes and thanks, we send Master Tano.  Sacrificed much and fought valiantly, she has.  His own path, Skywalker must choose”.

 

Yoda lifted his cane and brought it down firmly on the marble floor of the High Council chambers, the impact and echo felt through the Force by all assembled Jedi.

 

“To rest, both matters are put” Yoda’s tone was one of finality.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan strode through the hospital, on a mission to see how his former apprentice was doing.  As he got closer to the room assigned to Anakin, he heard the telltale noises of someone pushing his luck.

 

“Come on sir, just get back into bed before the nurse comes back” one of Anakin’s clone troopers was attempting to get him back into bed.

 

‘You’ll be lucky’ Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

 

It was ARC Trooper Fives, dressed in his civvies doing his best to reason with the single most unreasonable man for fifteen sectors.

 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin blinked a bit, as if not believing his old master was there.

 

“Indeed it is I.  Where are you trying to go?” Kenobi knew asking Anakin how he felt would be pointless.

 

“My wife has died, and I think I missed the funeral: I want to visit her” Anakin’s voice was hoarse from disuse and the feeding tube.

 

“The funeral hasn’t happened yet; the Queen asked that she be kept in repose for seven days and seven nights.  You still have time before her parents have the family ceremony” Obi-Wan got on his other side, helping Fives lift Anakin up.

 

“Oh…what about Ahsoka and Rex, where are they?” he asked, being more cooperative now.

 

“They’re on their way from your in-laws’ place, with them in tow as I understand it,” Fives explained as they lowered Anakin onto his bed so he was sitting.

 

“…perhaps I was better off in the coma” Anakin held his head in his hand.

 

“Fives, could you give Anakin and I a few minutes before his family get here?” Obi-Wan implored.

 

“Sure thing, General Kenobi.  There was a nurse back there that called me cute: gonna follow that up” the ARC Trooper grinned and made for the door like his hair was on fire.

 

“Her mother and father are going to murder me, and no jury on this planet would convict” Anakin scoffed.

 

“I doubt that.  How much do you remember?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“Bits and pieces, the Legion has been taking shifts to stay close if I wake up.  Fives said I did something impressive” Anakin rubbed his head, which still hurt like hell.

 

“Impressive is an understatement my old friend” Obi-Wan reached out to grip Anakin’s shoulder “I’m sorry about Padme, truly I am” he closed the distance for a hug.

 

He was half-expecting Anakin to push him away, begin yelling or something equally dramatic.  He did not though; just leaned his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

 

“Master, when I was out, I saw something terrible” Anakin whispered.

 

“How do you mean” Kenobi asked, drawing back to look his apprentice in the eye.

 

“Mortis…” he stopped, as if ordering his thoughts.

 

“You dreamt of Mortis, a fitful sleep indeed” Obi-Wan remained unnerved about his encounter with the Force realm.

 

“Worse” Anakin’s eyes seemed haunted “I… _remember_ it.  All of it.  Obi-Wan…I fell, fell harder than I thought it was possible to fall and…I was capable of terrible things,” his voice was tight with fear.

 

“What do you intend to do?” the old master kept his panic down.

 

“I’m going to meet this darkness in myself halfway: it can’t be banished, suppressed or otherwise contained.  I must learn to live with it,” Anakin explained his immediate plans.

 

“And then I’m going to honour my wife by making sure this war ends and Republic is at peace.  After that…maybe Padme’s old village could use a good mechanic” he finished with a sad shrug.

 

“I know your mind must be a maelstrom at the moment, but knowing that you worry for her: Ahsoka and her little one are fine.  Rex too, indeed I hear they’ve been smothered by love from all the other clones and Barriss Offee” Obi-Wan hoped to raise Anakin’s spirits a bit.

 

It worked; the younger man smiled for what Obi-Wan assumed was the first time since he woke up “I must sound ungrateful.  I’ve lost much, but not everything,” Anakin conceded.

 

“Mourning your wife isn’t selfish or ungrateful, Anakin, it is part of grieving” Obi-Wan warned him sternly.

 

“Whatever happened to ‘There is no death, only the Force’, hmm?” the door opened to allow a preening Fives back in.

 

“I did not think it an appropriate comfort, and because right now I’m not talking to another Jedi, but to my sworn brother who has suffered a terrible loss and needs my help” Obi-Wan held him tight.

 

“And some say the Jedi don’t understand what it means to be vod, shows what they know,” Fives took a seat, clearly pleased with himself.

 

“I take it from your gleeful expression you’ll be burning through another dozen or so SkinX’s again tonight?” Anakin was grateful of the distraction: ribald humour made him laugh and Fives was a perpetual source of it.

 

“Depends on her, not me” he shot back with a grin.

 

“What do you mean ‘again’?  He’s done that before?” Obi-Wan’s eyes were bugging out of his head.

 

“Fives has been doing that ever since he figured out his wedding tackle had uses beyond taking a leak” Anakin chuckled.

 

“The ladies love a man in uniform, but I’m more about duchesses if you catch my meaning” Fives winked, opening a bottle of soda.

 

“He is never coming to Mandalore with us,” Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin.

 

“The reverse is true too you know.  There’s this drop dead gorgeous woman on Senator Chuchi’s close protection team and one of Fox’s favourite hazing gags is sending a shiny on patrol with her and then grill them by asking about fifty random questions about things they should have seen” Fives giggled as he remembered watching Fox absolutely rake one his men over the coals.

 

“Excuse me, Master Skywalker,” a timid voice sounded from the door; one of the nurses.

 

“Just Anakin is fine, what can I do for you?” he asked the shy young woman.

 

“Dr. Gregorius would like to see you now that you’re awake” she squeaked out, the combination of a famous Jedi, the savior of Theed and Fives’ rather rakish stare making her nervous.

 

“Frey, take a powder sweetheart” Obi-Wan knew that voice.

 

“Yes doctor” the nurse quickly made her escape.

 

Well if it isn’t the man that when Death came knocking, kicked him in the bollocks, shoved him into a ditch and fucked his frumpy wife” it seems the Chief of Medicine had lost none of his profane luster.

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what was funnier: Anakin’s face fluctuating between appalled and hysterical or the obviously budding hero-worship on Fives’ as he listened attentively for new battlefield oaths.

 

“And don’t think I don’t know who’s been going through my female staff like a fat bastard at a buffet.  Play all you like with the solo artists but I catch you trying it on with any of the married ones I’ll castrate you with a rusty surgical saw” Malkus pointed his finger at Fives in warning.

 

Anakin settled for mildly affronted in the end “Your bedside manner needs work” he grumbled.

 

“I deal more with investors and politicians, sonny.  I have long abandoned bedside manner.  Anyway, how are you feeling physically?” he wheeled a stool over, a checklist on his clipboard.

 

“Sore, my stump in particular is quite painful.  Nose and throat too” the young Jedi explained, waving his damaged limb.

 

“Yeah, you were bleeding from the amputation site: it had to be sewn back shut in surgery.  The nose and throat will be from the feeding and breathing tubes.  How’s your motor functions?  Memory?” Malkus scribbled on his clipboard.

 

“I’ve got clear memory up to the roof caving in.  Then it’s fuzzy, like a corrupted holo, and it clears up again from about an hour ago when I woke up.  Fine motor seems okay, I can grip things well enough in my remaining hand, legs are a bit weak though,” Anakin continued.

 

“Yeah, you had some rather severe swelling of the brain.  Our neurologists and a Jedi Master Unduli worked on you for several straight hours, in fact Unduli was with you for near enough three days,” Malkus explained while nodding “Well, all things considered, you’ve pulled off two miracles in less than two weeks.  Pull off a third and I think you’re a shoe-in for sainthood.  You’ll need physical therapy for several weeks, and some regular mental exercise should help clear up the missing parts of your memory.  A cybernetics and wetware team will get your arm back on in a day or two” Malkus grinned and stood from his chair.

 

“My mother in law actually likes me, that count as a miracle?” Anakin asked with a small smile.

 

“Well, there we go.  Saint Skywalker, patron of soldiers and stubborn bastards” the old doctor stopped at the door, tapping the handle “Thanks, by the way, for stopping us all frying like a fish on a skillet.  I suspect you’re going to get a lot of that” Malkus then walked out.

 

There was a lull as Anakin collected himself “Guys, what the hells did I _do_?” he asked.

 

“You did what you always do, pulled a damned miracle out of your shebs and saved a kriff-load of lives,” Ahsoka answered from the door, a teary smile on her face.

 

“Hey ‘Soka.  You look well, impending motherhood suits you” Anakin’s own eyes got teary as she closed the gap between them, pulling him into a crushing hug.

 

“You scared us pretty bad, dad.  Please don’t do it again” she sniffed.

 

“No promises, kiddo,” Anakin answered, gently patting her back.

 

“Wait, dad?” Obi-Wan’s mind finally registered what Ahsoka said.

 

The elder Jedi looked between his former apprentice, the two clones and the pregnant soon to be ex-Jedi.  There were a few extravagant gestures detailing confusion and a lack of communication and some frustration.  Before it could get absurd, Fives decided to speak.

 

“So…time to compare notes then?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it may seem that Malkus is just a more profane version of Dr. House or Dr. Cox, his actual inspiration is Malcolm Tucker of 'The Thick of It'.


	7. Lay Me Down

Anakin wasn’t sure what to make of it all: when Ahsoka and the guys told him exactly what he’d done, his first response was to laugh.  When no one else did, he got nervous.  Then the video footage was shown to him: it took ten re-watches before it sunk in.

 

He’d killed a starship, and contained an explosion with the same atomic energy as a sun by sheer will of the Force and his immense temper.

 

Obi-Wan had been recalled to the front the next day – a few of Anakin’s men going with him to escort Sinan Flor back to Coruscant on the way – and had taken the 212th with him.  On an unrelated note, if anyone noticed that Commander Cody was now sporting a stencil on left side of his bucket that bore a striking resemblance to the tattoos on Commander Offee’s face they said nothing.

 

Reluctantly the 501st were also returned to the front and were now under the command of Master Kit Fisto (recently returned from Kamino) with only Fives, Echo and Coric remaining behind to continue assisting with Anakin’s recovery.  The leadership had wanted Rex on duty too, but Kit had intervened on his behalf to allow him to remain with Ahsoka; in fact his exact words to Army High Command had been “You try and separate them”.

 

The challenge had, thus far, remained unaccepted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rex awoke next to a sleeping Ahsoka at a late morning hour, their sleep disrupted by various early pregnancy maladies.  Taking great care not to wake her, Rex extracted himself from the bed and put a shirt and some pants on.

 

He then made his way down to the small kitchenette of the guest house they were all staying in on the Nabberie family estate.  The smell of fresh caf permeated the room; obviously Anakin had woken up before him.  Deciding it would be nice to sit outside, Rex grabbed a breakfast roll from the pantry and went out the door.

 

‘Nice enough day for it.  If such a thing can apply to a funeral’ Rex thought; blue skies dotted with enough cloud cover to diffuse the brightness of the sun but not sacrificing the warmth.

 

“Hey Rex” a quiet voice came from behind him, cup of caf in hand.

 

“Anakin.  You going to be alright?” Rex asked as his General walked into the yard in a light cotton tunic and pants, handing him the steaming mug as he passed.

 

“I’ll keep it together if that’s what you mean” he replied as he set about doing some Pan-Kor kata, a martial art from Naboo’s southern continent “Will Ahsoka being joining me, or was she up to the ‘fresher all night again?” Anakin started stretching.

 

“The night was rough; I spent a fair amount of it awake giving her massages for her back and lekku.  I wish Barriss had been able to stay longer, might have been better help than me” he chuckled self-depreciatingly.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rex.  I know for a fact she appreciates you being here for her, even if to keep her from being mother hen’d by me and Coric” Anakin began his morning routine as Coric pulled up in a speeder.

 

“No flying kicks, sir,” the medic hollered as he leapt out of the speeder, garment bags in hand.

 

“Morning Coric.  Oh, the uniforms, thank you” Rex acknowledged his medic as Anakin muttered something like ‘spoilsport’ under his breath.

 

“You want to thank me, point me towards the caf machine and a pastry” Coric rubbed his eyes.

 

“Fresh pot on the table, pastry tray in the pantry” Anakin called out, gently shifting himself to a rider’s stance “Just don’t touch the meat and bean rolls, they’re Ahsoka’s”.

 

“Thanks for the warning” Coric responded as he went to get his food and drink.

 

“When do we have to go back to Coruscant for the meeting with the Jedi Council?” Rex asked as Anakin finished his first form.

 

“The day after tomorrow, the Queen is sending Padme’s replacement the same day so we’re travelling on the diplomatic liner” Anakin took a deep breath before starting the next form.

 

“Morning Commander” they both heard Coric addressing Ahsoka.

 

“Force’ sake, Coric.  I’m off duty and in two or three days’ time, I’ll cease being your boss at all.  Best get used to using my name,” Ahsoka grumbled in response, more due to tiredness than anger, as she began boiling water for her tea.

 

“Force of habit, Ahsoka.  Given any thought to what you’re going to do afterwards?” Coric shrugged and sipped his caf.

 

“Jobal arranged for me to sit some qualification exams at the University of Theed after I’ve dealt with the council, see if there’s something I can be legally certified to do” she answered, taking a bite of the warm food.

 

“Speaking of legal certification.  Rex!” Coric called.

 

“Yes?” Rex’s weary tone meant he knew where this was going.

 

“When are you going to ask this woman to make an honest man out of you?” it was a short list of men who could give Rex this level of cheek: Coric was number two on that list.

 

“What’s the pool up to?” Ahsoka asked as she got her mug and tea strainer down.

 

“About five thousand credits” Coric checked the private datasheet detailing the bets “Huh, even Yularen and Kenobi have a bet down”.

 

“That’s enough for any brother to take a good long holiday” Rex nodded.

 

“Besides, we still need to go and look at rings and I’ve been checking on the ‘net for what I need to do to change my headdress,” Ahsoka answered.

 

The banter, ranging from inane to important, helped lift Anakin’s spirits a great deal.  A very strong reminder that he still had family, even if the most precious member of it was gone.

 

“That reminds me” Anakin said and jogged inside, an intrigued Rex behind him.

 

Anakin disappeared upstairs and Coric sent a message to Fives and Echo telling them to get to the guesthouse quickly to get changed for the funeral.  Rex grabbed a pastry of his own and sat beside his girlfriend.  Ahsoka had a calculating look on her face: she was trying to work something out.

 

“What’s got your cogs spinning?” Rex asked while sliding a second of her meat rolls over to her.

 

“Just wondering how he’s doing; this morning has been amazingly mundane considering,” she answered with a sad shrug “And I’m wondering if I can find a place for us to live together,”

 

‘Us, I love the way that sounds’ Rex smiled and slung an arm around shoulder, pressing a kiss to her montral.

 

“Coric, can you give us a minute?” Anakin asked as he padded back into the room.

 

“Sure can, I need to hit the ‘fresher anyway” Coric shrugged and headed off to use the refresher.

 

Anakin remained silent for a few seconds; contemplating something held in the palm of his hand.  With a sad smile, he reached over and gently laid two rings down in front of them.  There was nothing overly special about their looks: a solid gold band with the thick, heavy cut appropriate for a man’s hand and a slimmer band designed for a woman, its only augment a single precious stone inlaid at the top.

 

“These were yours and Padme’s, weren’t they?” Ahsoka asked; Anakin nodded.

 

“Anakin, are you sure you want to give these up?” Rex looked at his general, his friend, and saw only resignation.

 

“We seldom wore them, mostly here or in the apartment on Coruscant.  I want you to have them, please” he reached over with both hands to take theirs.

 

“General” the turned to see Echo and Fives in the doorway “We’re at t-minus 1 hour” Echo gently tapped his wrist.

 

“Okay” Anakin got up and headed back upstairs to shower and dress.

 

The beauty of the day still couldn’t disguise the melancholy as the five men and Ahsoka got themselves ready.  Anakin and Ahsoka had formal robes – his in black, hers in white – from the Jedi Temple that displayed some of their military decorations and allowed the wearing of their lightsabers.

 

Rex and the others had their dress uniforms, recently repaired by a local tailor, with an important new addition.  Their nametags now held their ‘proper’ names as entered in the Naboo record of citizens:

 

CAPT. Rex Tano

LT. Coric Arduis

SSGT. Fives Paratus

SGT. Echo Hastas

 

Reading those tags was going to be the high point of everyone’s day.

 

* * *

 

 

A local cemetery a few miles from Padme’s home was the chosen burial site.  The local priest, the same man that had married her and Anakin, was presiding over the ceremony in a small church just adjacent.

 

It was a small event, her family, a few close friends and the four men of the 501st.  Anakin, Ruwee, Rex, Corric, Fives and Echo where chosen to carry the coffin inside for the readings and speeches.

 

“Please be seated” the priest asked the assembly, gently running back the lid of the coffin.

 

The ceremony was reasonably swift; a traditional affirmation of the faith Padme’s family had raised her in, some favored passages from the family holy book.  Her father and mother spoke together, telling a story about Padme as a child; eliciting teary laughter from everyone.  Sola told how she’d helped Padme through the trials of young love.

 

“Padme and I didn’t see eye to eye on her marriage to Anakin Skywalker” she gave him a faux-stern look “But never once in their all too brief marriage did she ever have to call me and cry or vent about something he’d said or done.  For all his imperfections, Padme was his first priority and there was always respect,” she wiped her eyes before stepping down, laying her hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks Sola” he whispered, giving her hand a quick squeeze as Rex stood at the lectern.

 

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Captain Rex Tano of the Grand Army of the Republic.  Senator Padme Amidala was a woman of immovable moral standing whom I respected greatly.  It is due to her efforts that my brothers and I in the 501st Legion are considered free men; an act of kindness so great it will be written in our regimental history and that of the Clone Wars greater scope” he stepped down to the coffin, removing his nametag.

 

“I’m told it is traditional in some parts of Naboo to place small items of tribute with the honoured dead.  Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie do you have any objections to the use of this custom by my men and I?” he asked.

 

They shook their heads and Rex placed his new nametag into the coffin by Padme’s left elbow.  Then he stood to attention and snapped a salute, reciting a brief prayer in Mando.  Rex marched back to sit next to Ahsoka while Coric, Fives and Echo approached to copy their captain.  Ahsoka spoke next.

 

“I met Padme a few months after being assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his padawan, and right away I could tell there was something special about their relationship, and her.  Few senators handle themselves in as many situations with as much grace and skill as Padme Amidala; equal parts orator and gunslinger” that drew a few laughs.

 

Ahsoka paused, taking a discreet sip of water “When I told Anakin that Rex and I were having a baby, the first person he told was Padme; and she agreed to help us.  Anyway, he was being very formal about telling us they were married so Padme just jumped into his lap saying “Hi, we’re married” with a huge smile on her face.  Looking back on it, she must have been hiding behind the couch” Ahsoka smiled.

 

“Then they both opened their hearts to me, and asked if I wanted to be their daughter.  I think I said yes before they even finished asking.  Padme would have made a wonderful mother” she finished her speech, placing an Akul tooth with a Togruti symbol for wisdom carved into it with the other items.

 

All eyes were on Anakin; gently he rose from his seat and took a deep breath.  With purpose and pride, he strode up to the front of the room though he was still limping a little.

 

“I first met my wife when I was six and a slave from nowhere and she was monarch of a core world.  I asked her if she was an angel: she denied it but then she and two of the best men I have ever known, saved me from the life of a slave,” he blinked, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Then when I had hit a point as low as I felt I would ever get, she lifted me back up: saving my life again.  Argued tirelessly on behalf of the men I call brothers and helped teach my…our…daughter where I wasn’t able.  So, on reflection, Padme Amidala was an angel.  What I miss most though, is the woman who sang in the shower and would sit in her pajamas with me and watch terrible sitcoms on the Holonet.  I would give my remaining limbs to hear her awful singing voice again” Anakin laughed and cried at the same time.

 

Composing himself, he stepped down and stood before the coffin, and used the force to bring his lightsaber before him.

 

“Part of the Jedi’s core beliefs are that our lightsabers are a part of us, body and soul” he paused and disassembled the saber down to its components and removed the kyber crystal.

 

“So, I chose to send part of my soul with her” Anakin gently placed the crystal underneath Padme’s hands, grasping them with his remaining natural hand.

 

“Goodbye, Angel.  I’ll see you when I see you” he whispered, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

 

 

The priest took the pulpit again, this time saying the final prayer before the dead are taken to their pyre; a special droid playing a chant.  This time, Ahsoka and Anakin used the Force to gently levitate Padme’s coffin and moved it outside and down a winding stone path to the actual burial grounds.  The pyre had been erected: a large wooden structure in a circle of stone in the Naberrie family plot.

 

Once they arrived at the pyre, Anakin took over sole duty of moving it while Ahsoka stood off to one side.  Anakin concentrated and with an ease Ahsoka had never seen him exhibit, the coffin was placed in the prepared nest of wood.

 

“Snips” Anakin nodded.

 

Upon that signal, Ahsoka ignited her main lightsaber and gently fanned it over the treated wood.  The heat from the blade ignited the oil and the chant hitting a high note as the flames roared to life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a small wake held at the Naberrie household, service droids wheeled about offering drinks and finger food as the guests shared stories and memories of Padme.  Anakin for his part sat out on the porch with Ruwee and Ahsoka; the older man was doing his best to embarrass Anakin.

 

“Most men worry that their children will bring home speeder riding delinquents or trendy anarchist types: mine brought home a Jedi…who was still a yahoo behind the wheel of a speeder” Ruwee pointed his beer at Anakin who looked affronted.

 

“My skills behind the controls of almost any vehicle that moves at high speed, be it speeder or starship, are beyond reproach thank you.  Snips back me up” he pleaded with his apprentice.

 

“Skyguy, I’ve been a passenger with you at the wheel _of_ everything from a land-speeder to a Venetor-class warship.  When my waters break, _I’m_ driving myself to the hospital” Ahsoka responded, popping a meatball in her mouth.

 

“Betrayed by my own daughter” Anakin muttered theatrically, leaning back for a swig of his own beer.

 

“What about your fella?  How’s his driving?” Ruwee asked, satisfied with the efforts at his son-in-law’s expense.

 

“The opposite; careful to the point of paranoia and that was before we became lovers.  If Rex drove, the kid would be halfway out before we arrived.  If Anakin drove, he’d probably power-slide the speeder through the front doors” Ahsoka was letting him have both barrels today.

 

“She’s her mother’s daughter, Anakin.  Speaking of, Sola is gesturing for me” Ruwee’s comment was reflexive, and as such he did not know just how profoundly he had impacted the two.

 

They were both frozen in place; Anakin with his beer bottle half raised and Ahsoka mid-chew of her food.  With a sigh, Anakin put his beer down and Ahsoka swallowed her mouthful.

 

“Despite all the good words, and relative high spirits…I buried my wife today; and it hurts like hell” Anakin wasn’t sure if had more tears to cry, he was just drained.

 

“You and Padme would have had beautiful children” Ahsoka moved next to him, wrapping her good arm around Anakin’s shoulders.

 

“We already had one,” Anakin gave her a watery smile.

 

“And she turned into one of the finest women in the galaxy” Rex sat down on the other side of Anakin “We’re here if you need us” he elbowed Anakin’s ribs gently.

 

“Under rich, relentless skies – I’ve been setting highs” Ahsoka started singing softly, Rex picking up the next part.

 

“And oh, it’s hard now – with time, it works out” Coric, Echo and Fives joined them.

 

“To be human is to love.  Even when it gets too much” now the five of them sung together, though Ahsoka was leading.

 

Anakin recognised the song, it was one Ahsoka had taught herself to sing as part of an undercover operation at a club a few months ago, and had obviously taught the men.  He reached out with the Force, and couldn’t help but smile again.  There would be a large hole in his heart for a long time, possibly the rest of his life – but it would be a lie to say his heart was empty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Rex and Ahsoka are singing is 'To Be Human', from the Wonder Woman film.


End file.
